L'entretien d'embauche
by Titimaya
Summary: Santana à 23 ans et n'est pas du tout épanouie dans sa vie . Elle décide de tout plaquer et répond à une offre d'emploi qui pourrait bien tout changer.
1. Décision

**Coucou tout le monde , voici ma nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaira. La fin de "Pour un dessert" arrivera bientôt mais pas tout de suite le chapitre se trouve sur ma tablette qui est on va dire en congé maladie.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous encourage à laisser votre avis à la fin de ce chapitre.**

* * *

_Depuis que j'ai été diplômé au lycée, ma vie n'a pas était de tout repos. Je suis partie à l'université de Louisville où j'ai intégré les cherrios et passé un diplôme de commerce , je travail dans une grosse boite depuis maintenant deux ans, du moins en tant que stagiaire. Ils m'offrent aujourd'hui une place en or, mais le Kentucky n'est pas pour moi, j'ai besoin d'un peu plus de mouvement dans ma vie. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis et commence à m'ennuyer à maintenant 23 ans, j'ai envie d'un renouveau . Célibataire sans enfant, finalement rien ne me retiens dans ce coin paumé._

_J'ai deux jours pour prendre ma décision, étant resté proche de ma meilleure amie, je décide de la contacter, peut être sera t-elle d'un bon conseil._

- Hey Q tu vas bien ?

- salut San, ça va on fait aller , je viens de sortir d'un shooting photo.

- Ecoutes, si je t'appelles c'est parce que…. voila la global corporation m'offre un contrat très alléchant et tu sais ma vie en ce moment .. je me sens un peu seule, je crois que j'ai besoin d'un peu de vitesse mais je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire. Est ce que je dois accepter et faire ma vie à Louisville ou…

- San je te connais suffisamment pour savoir qu' une région comme le Kentucky n'est pas pour toi. Tu es jeune et je suis sûr que tu peux peut être trouver mieux ailleurs.

- je voulais juste t'entendre me le dire..

- on se voit bientôt, tu m'excuses mais j'ai un rendez vous .

- ça marche à bientôt Q.

- A bientôt San.

_Je raccroche le téléphone et me rend compte que finalement Quinn me conforte dans mon idée. Je jète un regard autour de moi, et constate que mon appartement à beau être grand confortable, il reste indéniablement vide et froid. A quoi ça sert de bien gagner sa vie si c'est pour la passer seule ?_

_Il faut dire que depuis ma rupture avec Brittany je n'ai eu que des histoires sans lendemain , rien de bien palpitant. j'ouvre mon ordinateur portable et décide de commencer à chercher un emploi ailleurs. Dans un premier temps je regarde à Cincinnati qui est à un peu moins de deux heures de chez moi , mais rien c'est pourtant une grande ville. Je continue ma recherche du coté de Columbus et me rapproche un peu plus de la ville où j'ai grandi et passé mon adolescence au moins je me rapprocherais de ma mère, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne solution. Une offre me saute au yeux et je me dis juste pourquoi pas. J'y dépose ma candidature et continue ma recherche, pour enfin en trouver une qui correspondrait en tout point à mes diplômes , dans la ville de Cleveland ._

_Le weekend passe à vitesse grand V , et me voici à quelques minutes de mon rendez vous avec le patron pour lui annoncer ma décision. J'espère juste avoir fait le bon choix._

- Entrez mademoiselle Lopez. Bonjour.

- Bonjour monsieur Murat.

- Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là aujourd'hui .. vous êtes un très bon élément pour notre société et nous avons décidés de vous offrir le poste de responsable du service commercial , avec tout les avantages qui vont avec cela va de soit.

- Je voudrais vous remercier pour cette offre , mais je vais devoir refuser.

- Oh…. vous êtes au courant qu'une offre comme celle ci à votre âge ça ne court pas les rues.

- J'en suis bien consciente , et je vous en remercie , mais j'aspire à de nouveaux horizons.

- Je respecte votre choix , je suis juste un peu déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à vous retenir au près de nous.

- Merci monsieur, ça à été un réel plaisir de travailler pour vous.

- Oh mais le plaisir est partagé Santana , bon courage pour la suite.

_Et voila comment en moins de cinq minutes on passe d'une offre de responsable à sans travail. je glane un peu dans les rues avant de m'arrêter au café du coin, pour disons réfléchir. Un bon café chaud entre les mains, mes yeux regardent au de là de la vitrine espérant juste que je finirais par trouver ma place. La sonnerie de mon téléphone me fait sortir de mes songes. L'indicatif du numéro me confirme que la personne n'est pas du coin. Je réponds et finalement le sourire qui se dessine sur mon visage est significatif d'une bonne nouvelle. J'ai rendez vous dans deux jours à Cleveland pour un entretien d'embauche._

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez vous pensez ?**

**Je vous préviens juste que plusieurs chapitres sont déjà écrits, si vous désirez la suite.**

**T.**


	2. Cleveland

**Voici la suite. **

**Merci Pollux31 pour ta review et de toujours me lire. :)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Me voilà partie pour un peu plus de cinq heures de route , j'ai rendez vous à 14 h . La route se passe sans encombre et j'arrive à l'hôtel où j'ai réservé pour la nuit , je ne vais pas repartir de suite après mon rendez vous ça serait une pure folie d'enchainer dix heures de route dans la journée. Une rapide douche suivie d'un encas et je me dirige cette fois ci pour mon entretien. L'adresse m'emmène directement au centre des affaires de Cleveland où plusieurs gros building se font concurrence. Je repère celui dans lequel je dois aller et m'y dirige à la hâte. Le rez de chaussée est immense , un grand accueil se trouve devant moi , à gauche de celui ci deux portes , et les cages d'ascenseurs sur la droite derrière les portiques de sécurité._

_Je fais signe de ma présence à la secrétaire qui m'a l'air plus perdue dans sa lecture d'un célèbre magasine people que dans son travail._

_Elle m'indique la première porte à gauche et me dit que la responsable du recrutement va arriver._

_Je pousse la porte et m'installe autour de la table suffisamment grande pour recevoir plusieurs personnes en réunion. Je n'attends pas longtemps puisque la porte s'ouvre dans un fracas , me faisant sursauter._

- Bonjour , je suis Simone Helberg.

- Bonjour Santana Lopez.

- Rasseyez vous je vous en prie. Donc j'ai parcouru votre dossier, et celui ci est impressionnant pour une personne d'un si jeune âge.

- Merci.

- Je vais faire court , j'ai pris contact avec la global corporation manière à nous de nous assurer que votre CV n'est pas factice , on voit de tout de nos jours. J'ai discuté avec un certain monsieur Murat je crois et celui ci ne m'a dit que du bien de vous et m'a bien précisé que je ferais une grande erreur si je décidais de ne pas vous prendre. Savez vous ce que fait notre société ?

- oui, vous êtes tout de même une des plus grandes et plus jeunes maisons de disques notre pays à ce jour.

- Tout à fait . Voilà nous recherchons un chef de secteur pour le service commercial et marketing. Il y a environ 50 personnes à diriger , vous sentez vous capable de remonter le défi.

- Bien entendu.

- La prise de poste est prévue pour lundi prochain , le temps pour vous de régler vos affaires à Louisville . En attendant de trouver un appartement digne de ce nom la société vous paye une chambre d'hôtel pour une durée maximum d'un mois. Le salaire est d'environ _45 000 $_ à l'année. Avez vous des questions ?

- Vous m'offrez le poste ?

- Oui vous êtes jeune, athlétique, vous avez de bonnes références et je sais d'après votre ancien employeur que vous êtes une femme de caractère. Nous avons besoin de ça ici. Je vous mets juste en garde sur notre directrice qui est plutôt froide et distante avec les employés. Vous commencerez tout les lundis avec une réunion de tout les chefs de secteur et la directrice elle même. Cette réunion à pour but de faire un point sur la semaine passée et les objectifs à venir pour la semaine.

- Trés bien.

- Santana bienvenue parmi nous, je vous dis à lundi.

- Merci au revoir Mme Helberg.

_Je sors de là et suis complètement déboussolée par cet entretien. Je viens de décrocher un poste dans une maison de disque. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je m'empresse de contacter Q pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle._

- Hey ma belle tu vas bien ?

- Q tu vas pas en croire tes oreilles.

- Dis toujours.

- Je viens de décrocher un poste de chef de secteur à Bermusical.

- La maison de disques ?

- yes !

- Oh mon dieu je suis si heureuse pour toi San tu sais que c'est la maison de disque la plus en vue du moment.

- oui je suis au courant

- Mais attend t'es à Cleveland alors.

-Heu… oui pourquoi.

- parce que j'ai eu une séance au Mercy hôtel avec la nouvelle star ado de Disney , ça te dis de se faire une petite soirée ça fait si longtemps.

- Oh que oui , on se rejoint où je ne connais pas trop la ville.

- il y a un bar par loin du center mall , le Clips on se rejoint vers 19 h.

- cool à tout à l'heure Q.

- Ouai bisou.

_Je suis super contente de revoir Quinn, ça fait si longtemps. Je repars en direction de mon hôtel et m'accorde une petite sieste pour être en forme pour ce soir. _

_19h arrive rapidement, et je suis comme à mon habitude en retard. Je me dépêche et finie par arriver à l'endroit que m'a indiqué Quinn , d'ailleurs je la vois qui m'attend au bar. Je fais mon entrée et la rejoins. _

_Nous passons une superbe soirée, elle me raconte sa vie de photographe et la renommée qu'elle commence à se faire. Sa rencontre avec le beau et séduisant Mitch mannequin qu'elle photographie de plus en plus. Je suis heureuse pour elle , mais la question concernant ma vie privée finie tout de même par être abordée. Je lui annonce que je suis toujours célibataire et qu'il ne doit exister aucunes filles pour moi. Bref nous rigolons une bonne partie de la nuit ensemble et je finis par regagner mon hôtel aux environs de minuit seule comme toujours._

_le reveil est un peu hard mais je dois libérer la chambre avant 10 h, me voila prête à rejoindre Louisville avec une petite escale à lima pour voir ma maman._

_Déjà samedi, mes cartons sont fins prêts et vont partir rejoindre un box gardé à Cleveland, le temps que je trouve un vrai logement. J'ai passé deux jours en compagnie de ma mère et je dois dire que j'ai pu m'y ressourcer, ma grand mère nous à quittée en début d'année et j'ai enfin pu passer sur sa tombe , le coeur lourd qu'elle ne met plus jamais adressé la parole après mon coming out. Elle me manque terriblement. Une grosse claque mentale et je termine ce que je fais. Une bonne bière en main sur la terrasse de mon luxueux appartement je fais un point sur ma vie , heureuse finalement de prendre enfin ma vie en main. Mon téléphone retentit , me signalant au passage un nouveau mail. Il s'agit de Bermusical, qui me fait part que mon badge m'attendra à l'accueil et que la réunion commencera à 7h45 au 18 eme étage , j'ai ensuite un rendez vous avec la directrice , avant de commencer mon travail sous la coupelle de celle ci. _

_Je sens que ma première journée ne va pas être de tout repos._

* * *

**Pensez aux reviews.**

**A bientôt**

**T.**


	3. 1ere journée façon Lopez

**Bonjour les gens , merci pour vos reviews. Voici la suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_C'est la boule au ventre que j'arrive sur le lieux de mon nouvel emploi, il est 7h35 et pour la première fois de ma vie je suis à l'heure. La secrétaire est toujours d'une humeur massacrante._

- bonjour, je suis Santana Lopez

- Ouai et alors, si vous voulez être reçue, vous n'avez qu'a prendre un rendez vous.

- je suis la nouvelle chef du secteur commercial et marketing , on m'a dit de me présenter à vous pour obtenir mon badge.

- je ne vois pas de badge vous n'avez qu'a entendre 8h , un responsable viendra vous cherchez.

- mais vous vous foutez de moi ou quoi, j'ai une réunion dans cinq minutes avec tout les chefs et la directrice, alors si t'as pas envie de te retrouver avec la trace de mes talons au cul je te demande une dernière fois de vérifier s'il n'y a pas de badge à mon nom Santana Lopez !

- le voilà …

- merci

_Et voilà maintenant je suis en retard, à cause de cette courge, je m'engouffre rapidement dans un des ascenseurs et atteint le 18 eme étage en rien de temps. Je sors de cette boite qui m'étouffe plus qu'autre chose et remarque la salle de réunion vitrée , environ 10 personnes y sont déjà installés. Moi qui voulait passer inaperçue c'est ratée. Je toque, m'excuse et finie par m'assoir à l'une des chaises libres. Un homme prend la parole pour nous présenter l'ordre du jour, je note tout ce que je peux quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau, seule sa voix me fait lever la tête._

- bonjour à tous, merci James je prends le relais. Donc comme vous le savez Simone , à embaucher une nouvelle chef de service pour le département commercial et marketing qui se nomme..

_Elle n'a toujours pas relevé la tête, et cherche mon nom sur un bout de papier que lui à laissé le James._

- Ah, j'ai trouvé San…

_Elle à enfin levée le regard sur moi et finie de prononcer mon nom dans un léger souffle._

_-… _hum Santana Lopez, qui nous vient donc de Louisville.

_Je sens que je la perturbe, en même temps j'ai fais de sa vie un enfer au lycée, mais qu'est ce qu'elle fou là. C'est à n'y rien comprendre, elle qui avait un talent fou. J'essaye de ne pas perdre le fil et continue de noter tout ce qu'il me parait important. La réunion se finie enfin, et je dois maintenant lui faire face . Tout le monde se lève et dans une voix tranchante et froide elle m'appelle._

- Lopez dans mon bureau tout de suite.

- Bien Madame_._

_Un de mes collègues dont je ne connais pas encore le nom me gratifie d'un sourire d'encouragement comme si je partais en direction de l'abattoir. Je ne rajoute rien et suis la petite brune jusqu'a son bureau. Elle à bien changé depuis les années lycées , à commencer par ces vêtements qui je dois le reconnaitre lui sied à merveille. Elle rentre dans son immense bureau, et s'assoit sur sa chaise._

- fermer la porte je vous prie.

_Je m'exécute sans rien dire après tout c'est elle le boss. Son vouvoiement me fait bizarre mais on est plus aux années lycée et je dois faire avec. J'attends qu'elle prenne la parole, son regard reste figée vers son bureau , ses mains croisées devant elle. Je n'en peux plus de ce silence qui commence à devenir pesant, finalement c'était une mauvaise idée de vouloir changer de vie , je sens qu'elle ne veux pas de moi dans son entreprise. Je me lève pour quitter le bureau mais sa voix me rappelle à l'ordre._

- Où tu vas Lopez ?

- ça y est tu t'es décidé à me parler. Je me casse, tu n'auras qu'à donner ma place à une personne que tu n'auras pas en dégoût.

- Santana assied toi … s'il te plait.

_Ok sa voix est tout à coup douce et ses yeux un océan de tristesse , j'abdique._

- ça me fait un choc de te voir là … Je ne t'ai pas revue depuis quoi…5 ans. Je n'ai revue personne d'ailleurs…

- tu ne sais pas qui tu embauches dans ton entreprise , c'est bien la tienne au moins.

- oui c'est la mienne , et pour les embauches j'ai une chargée de recrutement, je lui fais entièrement confiance. Ecoutes Santana , je vais être franche avec toi , personne n'est au courant qu'au lycée je faisait partie des losers , du Glee club et que j'étais la risée de tous … j'aimerais que cela reste comme ça et à première vue personne ne sait qu'on se connait.

- Je ne comptais pas crier sur tout les toits que mon boss est la fille que j'ai fais le plus souffrir au monde.

- Je sais … disons que j'ai eu peur.

- Berry , ôtes moi d'un doute on t'a bien accompagnée à la gare pour ton départ vers New York et la NYADA , j'aimerais juste comprendre comment à 23 ans tu te retrouves à la tête d'un groupe qui pèse des millions , au lieu de bruler les planches de Broadway.

- Il c'est passé des choses… à New York qui ont fait que je me retrouve ici aujourd'hui, j'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

- comme tu voudras, alors qu'elles sont les règles car à première vue toi qui étais une grande fan de photos où nous étions tous je peux remarquer que ton bureau est plutôt impersonnel.

- Pour commencer le vouvoiement est de rigueur en présence d'autres personnes , tu exécutes les ordres sans les discuter , tu arrives à l'heure et tu remplis tes objectifs de la semaine. Pas de surnom à la con tels que Manhands, le nain, Fucking Berry, le troll , diva excentrique , mini Barbra…

- c'est bon j'ai compris, tu vas quand même pas tous les citer.

- pourtant à l'époque ça ne te dérangeais pas de m'appeler de la sorte.

- dois je vous rappeler madame , que nous sommes des adultes.

- Santana c'est bon on est entre nous, tu ne vas pas m'appeler madame à chaque fois que nous serons seules.

- je respecte les ordres.

- ok comme tu veux… le lundi après la réunion tu dois te charger d'afficher le planning que tu auras réalisés pour tes services, aujourd'hui c'est James qui l'a fait pour toi. Les rendez vous commerciaux et marketing avec nos clients ou futur clients seront réalisés par tes soins en ma présence. Tes deux services réunis regroupent environ une cinquantaine de personnes , tu es entièrement responsable de leurs actes. S'ils font une bourde, tu prends. Ces deux dossiers que voici sont tes objectifs à l'année et ton portefeuille client que tu devras prospérer. Je pense que pour le moment ça ira, je t'expliquerais la suite plus tard. Ha oui une dernière chose, il y a une ouverture de poste dans deux mois , je recherche un co-directeur la place se jouera entre les différents chefs de secteurs autrement dit vous êtes 6 en lices. Des questions ?

- heu…non

- tres bien suis moi je vais te présenter à l'entreprise.

_Je suis sur le cul , elle à une telle assurance en elle. Je la suis sans rien dire , elle me présente tout d'abord James son assistant , une chose est sûr elle ne couche pas avec l'archétype même de l'homosexuel , Kurt fait plus viril que lui. Nous continuons à travers les services , je l'écoute sans rien dire et essaye de me repérer dans ces lieux. _

_Midi arrive, elle m'indique le réfectoire et disparait cette apres midi je rentre véritablement en fonction. Ça grouille de monde , une main s'agite dans ma direction moi qui voulais un peu de calme pour me remettre de mes émotions. Mais bon il faut bien que je m'intègre , je rejoins donc la table où sont assis James que je reconnais facilement puisque c'est le seul homme de la tablée et deux autres femmes dont je ne me souviens pas du nom. Un simple sourire suffira pour le moment._

- alors Santana tu as survécue au bulldog .

- au quoi ?

- Berry c'est un vrai tyran ce gnome, pas étonnant qu'elle soit toujours célibataire.

- heu… James c'est ça ?

- exact.

- comment ce fait il que tu bosses pour elle si tu ne l'apprécies pas?

- ça paye bien je touche _25 000 $_ par an , aucun assistant n'est aussi bien payé.

- Je vois, je comprends mieux pourquoi c'est pas toi qui porte une paire de couilles à cette table. Je crois que je vais vous laisser entre abrutis, j'aurais trop peur d'être contaminée.

- Ne fais pas ta maligne Lopez , je peux te faire virer je suis son assistant et elle m'écoute comme un petit chien , tu remarquera vite que je peux faire ce que je veux d'elle.

_je suis abasourdie de la façon dont il parle de la personne qui lui permet de manger à sa faim tout les jours._

- Attends je ne comprends pas, je dois être un peu conne finalement, tu viens de me dire haut et fort que c'était un tyran et dix secondes après tu me dis que tu fais ce que tu veux d'elle, éclaires ma lanterne.

_Le silence règne en maitre, tout le monde nous regarde, je voulais juste un nouveau boulot, une nouvelle vie , faire mes preuves , passer inaperçue à croire que je fais toujours le contraire._

- Oui c'est un tyran , elle nous traite comme de la merde, mais tu dois connaitre ça toi.

- qu'entends tu par là?

- j'ai fais mes recherches moi aussi, je sais qui tu es Santana Léana Lopez ex capitaine des cherrios de McKinley hight de lima…

_Mon sang ne fait qu' un tour , et merde Berry m'avait dit que personne n'était au courant de notre passé commun , je ne peux pas laisser ce mec gâcher ce qu'elle à réussi à construire il faut que je réagisse._

- écoutes moi bien Lady James, modère tes paroles, parce que tu ne me connais pas et crois moi tu n'a pas envie , ton mec qui n'arrêtes pas de te jeter des yeux doux depuis tout à l'heure ne va pas te reconnaitre si je m'énerve. Alors une chose est sûr tu vas arrêter de faire tes recherches de merde et respecter un peu ton boss. Je ne veux pas me répéter j'espère que tu as bien compris.

_Je quittes le réfectoire finalement sans avoir mangé et part directement dans mon bureau. Une fois au calme , je me dis que j'ai merdé dès mon premier jour et que cette putain de commère va me créer des ennuis. Mon téléphone sonne , j'appuies sur la touche du haut parleur._

- Lopez.

- vous êtes convoqués immédiatement dans le bureau de madame Berry.

- j'arrive.

_Et merde ! elle va me virer c'est sûr. Je monte l'étage qui nous sépare et arrive devant un James très confiant et fière de lui._

- je t'avais dis Lopez que j'avais le bras long.

_Je toque et entre à son signal , mon dieu dans qu'elle merde je me suis fourrée. Je ferme la porte et m'assois devant une Berry passablement énervée, je vais en prendre pour mon grade._

- Une journée ! Vous ne pouvez pas passer une journée sans vous faire remarquer Lopez ! De quel droit vous en prenez vous à mon assistant !

- Ecoutes Berry ce mec se fout de ta gueule !

- Il y a des règles à respecter Lopez , en aucun droit je vous permets de me tutoyer et de maltraiter vos collègues. Vous aurez un blâme pour votre comportement. Maintenant quittez mon bureau et retournez travailler .

_Je suis dégouté ce petit con à gagner, je suis sûr qu' à cet instant il écoute à la porte. Je me lèves sans faire un bruit, lui jètes mon badge sur son bureau et ouvre la porte dans un fracas faisant renverser James à mes pieds. Bizarrement il est tout rouge. Je me retourne vers berry et m'adresse à elle qui je vois reste bouche bée par ce qu'elle voit._

- Tu sais quoi Berry , je démissionne ,finalement ce mec à raison il fait ce qu'il veut de toi. Ravie de t'avoir revue… ha oui une dernière chose, demande lui comment se fait il qui soit au courant que je viennes de McKinley et que j'ai étais la capitaine des cherrios. A mon avis il en sait plus que ça , si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

_Je ne lui laisses pas le temps de me répondre et disparais dans mon bureau pour récupérer mes affaires._

* * *

**Alors ? Impatiente de lire vos avis. :)**

**T.**


	4. Une soirée qui s'annonce délicieuse

**Merci beaucoup beaucoup du beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me font chaud au coeur et m'encourage à continuer. Voici la suite.**

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

_Quand je sors du building je me sens vide , j'ai besoin d'un remontant. Je peux voir un bar au fond de la rue et décide de le rejoindre , il est à peine 13h je sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable mais après tout je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Je m'engouffre dans cet endroit qui pue la bière et la pisse à plein nez , mais je ne vais pas faire ma difficile , je m'installe au bar et commande une vodka. Ma vie est un échec total , je n'ai vraiment plus rien , le premier verre me brule la gorge, je ne sens plus passer les autres . Je regarde ma montre il est 17 heures et je suis plus qu'éméchée j'ai envie de continuer de boire pour oublier, mais le barman ne veux plus me servir. Je dépose un gros billet et quitte cet endroit. Je rejoins à pied le parking de Bermusical pour récupérer ma voiture . Quand j'arrive devant celle ci je remarque que Berry y est aussi , je fais mine de ne pas la voire et bip ma voiture avec la télécommande. Alors que j'ouvre la portière elle me retiens par le bras et me retourne face à elle._

- Laches moi Berry !

- Santana… mais tu as bu !

- Qu'est ce que ça peux te foutre ?

- Je ne vais pas te laisser prendre le volant , tu n'es pas en état de conduire .

- J'ai démissionnée je te rappelles donc pas la peine de t'inquiéter pour moi , je ne suis plus ton employé. Tu n'es plus responsable de moi.

_Je me détaches d'elle, et m'assois au volant de ma voiture , je fais rugir le moteur de ma camaro couleur nuit et au moment de fermer la porte je vois qu'elle glisse le long de ma carrosserie en pleure. Merde Berry pleure, je coupe le contact et ressors immédiatement, pour la prendre dans mes bras._

- merde berry pleure pas !

_Elle s'accroche à moi comme une bouée de sauvetage, posant sa tête contre mon épaule. Une vieille sensation reprend possession de mon corps. J'essaye d'y faire abstraction elle aura toujours cette emprise sur moi et elle ne le sait même pas._

- Ecoutes on va faire un marcher, tu me reconduis jusqu'à ma chambre d'hôtel comme ça je ne risque rien ok ?

- oui_ . me dit elle d'une voix si douce_

- Mais ne dis à personne que je t'ai laissé conduire ma camaro. Je te ramènerais demain avant de rentrer à lima.

_Elle me fais signe de la tête qu'elle est d'accord , je l'aide à se relever et fais le tour de ma voiture. Elle s'installe au volant et démarre. J'ai confiance en elle, je me laisse bercer par la musique qui retentit dans l'habitacle._

- Santana … hey…réveilles toi , on est arrivées…

_Je peine à me réveiller, et remarque que les lumières de la ville n'agresse pas mes yeux._

- Où on est ?

- chez moi …

- pourquoi tu ne m'a pas ramené à ma chambre d'hôtel?

- j'ai pensé que tu serais mieux ici, mais si tu veux vraiment y aller je peux t'y emmener.

- heu…non c'est bon

_Je sors de la voiture et la suis. Vue de l'extérieur sa maison est vraiment magnifique . L'intérieur est tout aussi beau, et décoré avec goût, je suis juste surprise qu'il n'y ai pas non plus de photos accrochées partout sur les murs. Elle est partie en direction de ce qui doit être le salon, j'y pénètre à mon tour . Je la vois un verre à la main avec ce qui doit être du whisky , assise sur un grand canapé. Je me rapproche d'elle et remarque la première photo de la maison , il s'agit d'un petit garçon brun aux yeux chocolats ._

- c'est qui ? Dis je en montrant la photo du doigt.

_Elle rabaisse le cadre le regard toujours dans le vide, son verre toujours à portée de ses lèvres._

- personne.

- ok ok. Alors berry, dis moi comment tu as atterris à Cleveland , toi qui n'avais que Broadway à la bouche.

- les gens changent… tu veux manger un bout ?

- en fait j'aimerais prendre une bonne douche.

- j'ai une meilleure idée ! Suis moi.

_Elle m'attrape par la main prend la bouteille de whisky. Nous traversons la cuisine et sortons sur la terrasse qui surplombe légèrement une grande piscine à débordement. Ais-je déjà dis que c'était magnifique chez elle. Elle me lâche la main, pose la bouteille au sol et commence à se déshabiller pour n'être quand sous vêtements. Je me mord la langue pour toutes les fois où j'ai dis qu'elle n'avait pas de forme, je ne peux m'empêcher de la reluquer. Son plongeon me sort de ma torpeur._

- Alors Lopez tu me rejoints, je croyais que tu voulais te baigner.

_Je me déshabille à mon tour et plonge dans la piscine. Je rejoins Berry à l'autre bout et essaye d'engager la conversation._

- Tu as des nouvelles du Glee Club ?

- Non personne.

- Sérieux même pas Kurt et Finnocence.

- Non !

- hey ne sois pas agressive… Rachel dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas tu as changer , tu as perdue cette petite lueur qui brillait dans tes yeux à chaque fois que tu entreprenais quelque chose. Tu avais des rêves.

- Je te l'ai déjà dis les choses changent. Et toi Lopez au lieu de vouloir à tout prix tout connaitre de moi qu'est ce que tu es venue te perdre à Cleveland, tu avais une bonne place à la global corporation.

- Tu as finie par lire mon dossier?

- On va dire que ce que tu m'as dis dans mon bureau m'a quelque peu secoué, je voulais savoir pourquoi tu as sacrifié un boulot de rêve à plus de _60 000_ $ par an pour un poste qui paye moins.

- J'avais besoin de changer d'air, le Kentucky n'est pas pour moi. D'ailleurs en parlant de salaire je sais que ce n'est pas mes affaires mais je pense que le James tu le payes un peu trop à mon goût, c'est une vrai maladie ce mec.

_Elle rigole à ma réflexion, je n'ai jamais fais attention à son rire si enchanteur. Je souris et la vois se rapprocher de moi. _

_Je suis dos à une paroi mes bras me retenant sur les margelles. Elle n'est plus qu'a quelques centimètres de mon visage, la lune qui à finie par se lever rayonne d'un blanc immaculé sur son visage. Mon dieu qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive , je sens la chaleur prendre possession de mon bas ventre. Elle se colle complètement à moi , sa poitrine contre la mienne, ses bras passent au dessus de mes épaules lui permettant de prendre appui sur moi. Elle attrape la bouteille de whisky et boit une grosse gorgée. Je reste pantoise devant son geste, sa main glisse sur sa bouche pour essuyer l'excédent d'alcool qui a coulé à la commissure de ses lèvres. Son bras gauche toujours en appui sur mon épaule, ses yeux ne cessent de me fixer._

- Depuis quand la sainte Berry boit de l'alcool ?

- je dirais depuis au moins trois ans.

- je ne te reconnais plus Berry et je dois dire que ça m'intrigue un peu.

- tu trouves ça bien ?_ sa voix est rauque ces yeux parlent son désir._

- je ne sais pas la dernière fois que je t'ai vu on t'a laissé sur le quai d'une gare pour que tu réalises tes rêves.

- mes rêves ont changés…

- je sais tu ne fais que me le dire depuis qu'on c'est revues… je suis juste étonnée de voir le changement de carrière que tu as fais, toi qui depuis l'âge de deux ans te préparais pour le rôle de ta vie celui de Fanny Brice dans Funny girl joué à la perfection par ton idole Barbra Streisand, qui aurait du te permettre de décrocher un Tony Awards avant tes 25 ans.

- mon dieu ! qu'avez vous fait de Santana Lopez.

- pff … t'es bête. _J'accompagne mes mots d'une petite tape dans l'eau de sorte à ce que celle ci lui ricoche au visage. Elle s'essuie ,me sourie._

- Je ne pensais pas que tu te souviendrais des moindres détails de mes rêves.

- contrairement à ce que tu penses, je t'ai toujours écouté_._

- mais as tu seulement vu ce qu'il y avait à voir_… dit elle dans un souffle presque inaudible._

- quoi?

- rien . Alors depuis tout ce temps tu n'as pas une madame Lopez dans tes bagages?

- non personne veut de moi , j'ai un caractère un peu difficile et les filles n'aiment pas trop ça…

_Son regard , devient charmeur et me transperce comme jamais je ne l'ai étais, même Brittany ne faisait pas naitre une telle envie chez moi. Mon bas ventre est du même avis, des papillons commencent à naitre dans mon ventre espérant éclore dans peu de temps. Elle doit le voir qu' elle me trouble, je n'ose plus rien dire, je n'arrive plus à la lâcher du regard._

- Donc je ne risque rien en faisant ça.

_Son visage se rapproche, sa lèvre inférieure glisse entre ses dents rendant le moment encore plus chaud comme si j'en avais besoin là maintenant. Sa main droite passe derrière ma nuque dans un geste calculé au millimètre près. Mes yeux se ferment attendant la sentence , ses lèvres douces, chaudes, légèrement humides se posent sur les miennes dans un baiser des plus chastes. Elle se décole de moi mais pas trop loin non plus attendant surement une réaction de ma part. J'ouvre les yeux et vois ses yeux remplis de gêne, mais toujours très malicieux._

- la nouvelle Berry n'aurait elle pas trop bue ?

- suffisamment pour me donner du courage pour ce que je viens de faire.

- pourquoi tu avais besoin de courage ?

- j'avais peur de gouter à une majestueuse claque dont toi seule à le secret.

- je ne frappe jamais les jolies femmes.

- pourtant entre Quinn et toi les claques fusaient et à preuve du contraire Quinn n'est pas un laideron.

- c'est vrai , mais c'est différent je ne coucherais jamais avec ma meilleure amie.

- donc tu affirmes que je suis jolie…et… tu coucherais avec moi si tu en avais l'occasion ?

- tu es plutôt directe dis moi.

- réponds … s'il te plait.

- puisqu' on en est aux révélations , je vais être honnête avec toi, ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien en présence d'une fille, et je ne dis pas ça parce que j'ai bu toute l'après midi après avoir démissionné d'un boulot qui aurait pu être passionnant, essayant d'oublier en tout point que ma vie est un royal échec.

- Lopez répond …

- depuis quand tu t'intéresses à la gente féminine toi.

- depuis toujours , je suis aussi lesbienne que toi.

- Non…Je t'ai toujours vue au bras de garçons, et t'entends encore dire "_**Finn est l'amour de ma vie, on va se marier**_".

- laisse tomber…

* * *

**Et voilà, alors le rapprochement vous plait-il ? **

**Je vous préviens d'avance la scène un peu hot arrive dans le prochain chapitre entrainant un changement de rating. :)**

**A très vite.**

**T**


	5. Hot Scene

**Coucou mes loulous, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me lire et je dois avouer que j'apprécie, plus de 500 views rien qu'aujourd'hui. Un grand merci, c'est grâce à vous que je prends plaisir à écrire.**

**Voici la suite que vous attendez peut être avec impatience. Je préviens scène de sexe, légère mais changement de rating quand même.**

**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser vos idées, je pourrais écrire en fonction. **

**Assez parler A vos yeux prêts lisez ! :)**

* * *

_Elle se détache totalement de moi et sa chaleur me manque instantanément. Elle nage en direction de l'échelle et sort de la piscine. Je me retournes prend appuie sur mes bras et sors à mon tour voulant l'arrêter dans sa fuite. Je lui attrape le bras, la retourne et la colle contre mon corps._

- la fuite n'est pas pour toi Berry.

_Je capture ses lèvres avec violence, ses mains prennent place dans mon dos, le baiser n'a rien à voir avec le précédent, il est avide, nécessaire, vital pour nous deux. Alors que je force la barrière de ses lèvres pour gouter à sa langue, son goût légèrement alcoolisé me décroche un léger gémissement, je la sens sourire contre moi. Je la colle d'avantage contre mon corps recherchant un maximum de proximité entre nous, ma langue commence à caresser la sienne et c'est à ce moment précis que je ressens une décharge électrique parcourir mon échine. Les papillons en ont profité pour prendre leurs envols._

_Le manque d'air à raison de nous , nos lèvres se décollent , nos fronts se rencontrent c'est la respiration haletante que nous ouvrons les yeux. Ses yeux à elle qui retranscrivent à cet instant présent une chose que je n'ai jamais vu dans les yeux de Berry de la passion du désir._

- God, san … ça fait huit ans que j'attends ça…

- huit ans ?! t'es sérieuse.

- je ne l'ai jamais autant étais

_C'est elle qui prend les devants cette fois ci, ses lèvres reprennent possession des miennes, mes mains glissent juste au dessus de ses fesses, je commence à les caresser, je veux plus, j'ai besoin de plus. Sa chaleur m'irradie pourtant nous sommes dehors en sous vêtements, je la sens me pousser à nouveau vers la piscine, nous tombons à la renverse dans un plouf mémorable, le fou rire nous prend je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien. Elle me prend la main et nous dirige vers un coin rond de la piscine, un spa quoi. Elle appuie sur un bouton et l'eau commence à se chauffer peu à peu, je me suis assise et la regarde comme la première fois ou j'ai ouvert mon premier cadeau de Noël. Elle ne lâche pas l'affaire et je crois que dans tout les cas, je n'en ai pas envie. Elle passe ses mains autour de mon cou, ses jambes autour de ma taille et s'assoie sur moi. Mes mains prennent leur place en haut de ses fesses, la caressant de haut en bas reproduisant des petits cercles imaginaires._

- Ne joues pas avec moi, Berry …s'il te plait.

- Je ne joue pas… … San ?

- yep.

_Sa main glisse entre mes seins me faisant frissonner de bonheur, et ressortir ma chaire de poule._

- tu crois aux âmes soeurs ?

- je sais pas… pourquoi cette question ?

- parce que j'ai toujours su que j'avais trouvé la mienne, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi. Je savais juste qu'un jour je la retrouverais.

- ho…

_Elle me regarde les yeux brillants, sa main joue à présent avec mon nombril, mais remonte peu à peu vers mon cou. Je ne vais plus tenir longtemps._

- tu sais que si tu continues à jouer avec ta main je ne vais plus répondre de moi.

- qui t'as dis que tu devais te retenir.

_ok ça en est trop pour moi, mes mains effectuent une pression sur ces fesses et la colle plus qu'il en est possible contre mon corps, mes lèvres repartent à l'aventure des siennes, nos langues s'accordent sur la même musique nous arrachant le plus beau des gémissements, je me décolle un peu d'elle et commence ma découverte de son corps si parfait. Ma langue glisse de son cou à son point d'impulsion, où je m'éclate à la faire gémir de plaisir, mon dieu que c'est bon de l'entendre, sa m'encourage à continuer. Je suçote toujours son point d'impulsion, je veux y laisser ma trace. Mes mains remontent dans son dos et dans un geste bien maitrisé lui enlève son soutien gorge. Je me retrouve à présent devant deux monts de chair que je me dépêche de m'approprier , je savoure le redressement de ses tétons, la tête en arrière elle se laisse complètement aller. Je dois m'y prendre comme il faut car sa tête bascule dans mon cou cette fois ci où je l'entends me dire dans un souffle haletant._

- San je t'en prie… prends moi…

_Que voulez vous répondre à ça sérieux. Mes mains parcourent tous son corps à la recherche de ses plaisirs les plus intimes. Tout en continuant mon ascension langoureuse une de mes mains passe sur son ventre musclé et commence à titiller l'élastique de sa culotte. Berry n'est pas du genre patiente mais alors pas du tout. Sa main droite attrape mon poignet et me force à plonger dans son dernier bout de tissu. Elle la retire une fois la mienne en position, je savoure cet instant._

- ne sois pas si impatiente, ma douce, je vais passer la nuit à te faire crier mon nom si tu le désires…

_Tout en reprenant possession de ses lèvres qui me mettent dans un état pas possible je plonge deux doigts directement en elle, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir. Je commence un mouvement de vas et viens qu'elle doit apprécier puisque elle les accentue de mouvements de bassin me faisant aller plus loin en elle. Au moment où elle me mord la lèvre je sens qu'elle n'est pas loin d'atteindre le septième ciel. Je donne tout ce que j'ai et accélère encore plus, la douleur dans mon poignet commence à m'irradier le bras mais c'est pas grave ce soir Berry ne résistera pas au talent de Lopez. Les derniers coups sont puissants et je ne relâche pas alors que je la sens se resserrer autour de mes doigts._

- ohh…oui…ohh…san…

_Je reste encore en elle lui permettant de savourer un maximum son plaisir. Son coeur bat à tout rompre contre ma poitrine et je n'ai pas honte de dire que je suis venue en même temps qu'elle sans qu'elle n'est eu besoin de me toucher. Son front contre le mien je l'embrasse tendrement du bout des lèvres et me retire. Nous restons quelques minutes lovées l'une contre l'autre profitant un maximum de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Un petit gargouillis nous fait éclater de rire._

- Je crois que ton ventre te réclame son dû.

- Je suis bien dans tes bras, j'ai pas vraiment envie de bouger . _me dit-elle_.

- Je sais moi aussi, mais tu sais qu'on ne va pas pouvoir passer la nuit dans le jacuzzi .

_Elle m'embrasse une dernière fois et se lève pour sortir de l'eau. Les seins dressés m'appelant pour une nouvelle gourmandise. Je me retiens de lui sauter dessus, et attrape sa main. Je la suis dans la maison, nous montons les escaliers, et pénétrons dans la salle de bain. _

- je pensais qu'on allait manger un bout .

- On va juste prendre une douche avant, ma peau ne supporte pas vraiment le chlore.

- Comme tu voudras c'est toi le boss…

* * *

**J'espere que ça vous plait toujours … Je suis en train d'écrire la suite …**

**A très vite.**

**T.**


	6. Les secrets de Rachel

**Je vous préviens ce chapitre est très dur à lire, Ames sensibles s'abstenir.**

**Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture.**

* * *

_J'ai eu un appartement luxueux mais là je dois dire que la beauté des lieux dépassent l'entendement. _

_La salle de bain est spacieuse, deux grandes vasques se trouvent sur la gauche, surplombées par un immense miroir, une pluie de douche se trouve au milieu de la pièce entourée d'un baie vitrée, ne laissant aucune place à l'intimité. D'ailleurs Rachel vient de s'y glisser et commence à se savonner. Je reste là comme une imbécile n'osant pas avancer, mes yeux me brulent par sa beauté , elle se retourne et me fais face, son sourire me donne l'autorisation de la rejoindre. Alors qu'elle ne m'a pas encore vue nue, bien que mes sous vêtements ne cachent pas grand chose, je ne suis pas gênée comme si c'était naturel de se retrouver en tenue d'Eve devant une ancienne camarade du lycée avec qui on vient de faire l'amour . Je fixe mon regard au sien et fait tomber mes derniers vestiges. Je pénètre sous la douche chaude et frémis au contact de ses doigts sur ma peau. Nos corps semblent se retrouver après une trop longue absence. La sensation de combler le manque qui vous à tirailler durant ces cinq années._

_Le moment est spécial, doux, attentionné, je me laisse faire comme une poupée de chiffon entre ces doigts experts , qui arpentent mon corps à sa découverte. C'est un moment très intime la douche, le moment où vous laissez toutes vos pensées vagabonder hors de votre esprit , le moment ou tout ce qui peut être toxique pour votre bien être s'écoule hors de vous. Je n'ai jamais partagé ce moment à moi, même Britanny n'a pas eu l'occasion d'y participer. Mais comment vous expliquer que j'ai l'impression d'appartenir entièrement à Berry, alors que ça ne fait même pas une journée qu'on c'est revue. Tout va trop vite pour moi, je voulais reprendre ma vie en main, un boulot, une maison, une femme à aimer. Je fais toujours tout à l'envers je perds mon boulot, je couche avec la patronne…_

- Arrête de te torturer l'esprit Santana , on ne fait rien de mal .

- parce que tu trouves normal de coucher avec ton ancien bourreau.

- tu n'étais pas un bourreau…

- oh ne me dis pas ça, combien de fois tu as pleurer par ma faute ?

- un bon nombre de fois… mais ce n'étais pas à cause des slushies ou des petits mots doux que tu avais à mon égard.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre…

- profitons de ce moment et je te promets que je t'expliques tout ce que tu as envie de savoir sur moi, ma vie, New york…

_J'abdique et la laisse prendre possession de mon corps, ses yeux lubriques sont significatifs de son envie de moi là tout de suite. Ses lèvres se posent à plusieurs endroits stratégiques , mon esprit s'échappe et je prends plaisir des mains de Rachel. Il n'y a aucun doute elle sait comment s'y prendre pour me faire haleter de la sorte et crier son nom à plusieurs reprises. Je ne sais pas si ce que je ressens pour elle à cet instant c'est de l'amour, mais une chose est sûr ça en prend la tournure. Nous finissons tout de même par prendre la douche entrecoupée de gémissements et de câlins. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien qu'à cet instant précis. _

_N'ayant aucunes affaires avec moi, Rachel me passe un jogging, un débardeur le plus grand qu'elle ait et un sweet, les nuits sont froides à Cleveland._

_Nous regagnons la cuisine, je m'installe au bar et la regarde se démener pour savoir quoi nous faire à manger._

- tu veux manger quoi ? j'ai des pizzas au congélateur, ou sinon un reste de poulet au curry de ce midi.

- va pour les pizzas.

_je la vois en sortir une grande et la passer au four. Elle s'installe devant moi les bras croisés , le regard baissé._

- Heu … tu m'as bien proposé du poulet là ?

- oui…

- depuis quand Rachel Berry n'est plus végétarienne.

- depuis environ cinq ans, où j'ai étais obligé d'en reconsommer. Mais ça ne me dérange plus aujourd'hui, je n'en mange pas beaucoup mais ça m'arrive parfois de manger de la viande blanche.

- Wouah, si un jour on m'avait dit ça je ne l'aurais pas cru.…Ecoute Rachel , je sais qu'entre toi et moi les années lycées ont étaient un peu difficile… surtout pour toi. Je tenais à m'excuser de mon sale comportement…

- Je ne t'en veux pas…

- je… Rachel il se passe quoi exactement entre toi et moi… je veux dire tu attends quoi de moi ? Une simple partie de jambes en l'air ou bien plus que ça… parce que pour tout de dire , j'ai pas envie de souffrir, je préfère que tu me dises à quoi m'en tenir…

- Tu parles beaucoup trop et dire que c'est ce que tu me reprochais le plus avant.

- désolé quand je stresse je m'emballe un peu.

_Elle me prend la main et me la caresse de son pouce, électrifiant un peu plus chaque cellule de celle ci._

- ce que j'attends de toi ? pour dire vrai ça fait huit ans que je t'attends toi, que j'attends que tu jètes un nouveau regard sur moi, le même que tu avais dans la piscine. Depuis deux ans je n'ai eu aucune relation, et la seule relation que j'ai eu avec un homme remonte à il y a cinq ans…

- attend, je…

- laisse moi t'expliquer, c'est juste un peu dur pour moi de parler de mes démons.

_La sonnerie du four retentît, elle se lève sort la pizza et la dépose devant moi, laissant sur son passage une bonne odeur de fromage._

- Je ne veux pas t'obliger si tu en as pas envie, je veux juste apprendre à te connaitre.

- Ce que je vais te dire va surement te paraitre un peu fou, mais ne me juges pas trop vite s'il te plait.

- Je t'écoute.

- Voila, la petite fille élevée par deux hommes homosexuels est elle aussi belle et bien Gay. Mes parents l'on toujours su et moi aussi, mais comment faire face au regard des autres quand tu rentres au lycée où tu es censé passer les meilleurs années de ta vie. J'étais une fille bourrée d'ambitions, je voulais vraiment être reconnue pour ma voix et mon talent. Mais bon tu es bien placée pour savoir qu'au bahut si tu n'es pas cherrios ou footballeur tu n'es rien. Alors je n'allais pas m'attacher l'étiquette de la lesbienne de service. Soit dit en pensant je m'en foutais royalement que personne ne soit au courant.

Là ou ça à commencé à devenir compliqué c'est lorsque j'ai croisé pour la première fois le regard ténébreux d'une jolie brune, et que mon coeur à raté un battement. J'ai su, j'ai compris de suite à la façon qu'avait mon coeur de se serrer en la croisant que j'étais tombée pour elle et que rien n'y personne ne changerait ça. J'ai essayé d'attirer son attention par des sourires, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment réussie. Quand le Glee club c'est monté j'ai trouvé là un moyen de me faire des amis, et de chanter toutes les émotions qui me tiraillaient au plus profond de moi. Mais un jour trois cherrios ont fait leur apparition, bien que je ne le montrais pas j'étais heureuse que la jolie brune soit présente, je voulais lui montrer à qu'elle point j'étais douée, mais je n'ai reçu en échange que des slushies et des surnoms un peu dégradant. Au début c'est dur,mais tu comprends vite que si tu es la cible permanente de la brune c'est que dans l'amas d'étudiant elle te voit, et te sort du lot. Je n'ai jamais courbé l'échine et bien que cela soit difficile psychologiquement, j'ai tenue bon. J'en ai souvent parlé à mes pères qui me disaient " _tu ne peux pas forcer quelqu'un à t'aimer passe à autre chose_", mais quand tu sais que ton coeur lui appartient déjà c'est tout bonnement impossible. Je ne suis pas vraiment une reine de la drague alors j'ai essayé d'autres stratagèmes en sortant par exemple avec ces ex. Je voulais la faire réagir, mais la brune n'a rien vue, et puis quand on y pense comment veux tu faire craquer quelqu'un qui n'a d'yeux que pour une grande blonde aux formes très alléchantes et aux yeux couleurs océan.

Alors je me suis résigné en me disant que la brune ne me voudrait jamais puisqu'elle semblait avoir trouvé chaussure à son pied. Alors quand Finn m'a fait part de son envie de sortir avec moi, quand il me disait des mots doux, qu'il m'aimait, que j'étais belle, je me suis dis que je ne trouverais jamais quelqu'un de mieux, quelqu'un que je pourrais aimer en retour et j'ai choisi la sécurité. On se disputés souvent, je n'avais jamais vraiment mon mot à dire, mais pour ne pas envenimer les choses je ne disais rien et gardais tout au fond de moi. Bien sur il m'est arrivé de craquer, mais jamais devant quelqu'un, toujours sous la douche où mes larmes pouvaient se mêler à la perfection avec l'eau. Je n'étais pas heureuse, mais je me suis dis que c'était mon premier grand rôle montrer à tous que Rachel Barbra Berry la diva égocentrique filait le parfait amour avec le quaterback du lycée. La première vraie dispute à éclatée quand il a fait ton coming out dans le couloir. Mon dieu je lui en ai voulu à un point que le soir, je n'ai pas réussi à me calmer, comment avait il pu faire ça à l'amour de ma vie. Bien sûr je ne lui ai pas dis ça. Ce soir là à était aussi la première fois où il a levé la main sur moi, d'après lui je l'avais mérité, une femme ne doit pas contredire les pensées de son homme. A partir de cet instant j'ai su que je ne pourrais plus jamais le quitter, j'étais prisonnière entre ces mains. La deuxième grosse dispute à éclaté avec l'histoire du mariage, bien sur Quinn m'avait dit de ne pas franchir le pas, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'en étais forcée. Je ne voulais pas me marier à ce type mais il a su me dire que de toute façon ça serait lui et personne d'autre, parce que personne ne voudrait d'une personne comme moi. Malheureusement en voulant me faire plaisir Quinn a eu son accident qui a failli lui couter la vie, je m'en voudrais toujours.…Le soir même Finn avait remit le mariage sur le tapis, mais moi je voulais conquérir New york lui ne voulait pas et il me l'avait bien fait comprendre à sa façon, ça a était la deuxième fois qu'il me passait à tabac, j'ai du faire croire à mes pères que j'étais tombé dans les escaliers, c'est pour ça que j'avais manqué quelques jours d'école histoire de me remettre un peu d'aplomb.

Finalement j'ai étais prise à la Nyada, mon issue de secours, lui à était refusé, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais heureuse, j'allais enfin pouvoir vivre. Le bal de fin d'année était déjà là et il ne me restait que quelques jours à le supporter, comme tu le sais j'ai étais promue reine ce soir là, je ne t'ai jamais remercié d'ailleurs. Pour la première fois de ma vie la fille qui à su conquérir mon coeur par un simple regard m'avait fait reine. J'étais aux anges, mais la fin de la soirée ne c'est pas passé comme je l'avais prévue…Finn avait beaucoup bu et il est devenu insistant…

_Je peux voir les larmes qui commencent à couler le long de ces joues. Ma main toujours dans la sienne je raffermi ma prise comme pour lui donner du courage._

- Hey c'est du passé, n'est pas peur… si tu n'as plus envie de me raconter arrête toi là je comprends que cela soit difficile , je ne veux pas t'obliger à dire des choses que tu n'as pas envie.

- ça va aller…je dois te le dire… même si j'ai peur qu'après ça tu me rejètes. J'ai besoin que tu saches qui je suis vraiment.

- je suis là Rachel et je ne compte pas partir.

- ce soir là il c'est fait insistant et sur le chemin du retour il c'est arrêté sur le bord de la route à éteint ses phares et m'a dit "**_c'est ce soir Rachel, ce soir tu vas devenir une femme_**"… il m'a violé… plusieurs fois… plus je pleurais et lui demandais d'arrêter et plus il me tapait. J'ai finie par ravaler mes sanglots et le laisser faire son affaire. J'ai eu envie de mourir ce soir là, mais j'ai repensé à New york, et je me suis dis qu'il ne m'empêchera pas d'y aller.

Deux jours plus tard mes valises étaient prêtes et il me déposait à la gare où j'ai pu tous vous dire au revoir. Je sais pas qui à réussi à le convaincre de me laisser partir … Les larmes que j'ai eu ce jour là ne lui était pas destiné, j'étais juste triste de ne pas avoir réussi à te dire ce que j'avais sur le coeur. Durant deux mois je n'ai eu aucunes nouvelles de Finn, je me sentais libre, mais ma jolie brune me manquait, j'avais une photo de toi dans mon chevet et te regardais tout les soirs en te racontant ma journée et en te disant à quel point de ne pas te voir était une souffrance.

Les cours sont devenus intenses et j'étais de plus en plus fatigué, je suis donc aller consulter un médecin qui m'a apprit que j'étais enceinte de deux mois et une semaine et qu'il était donc trop tard pour moi d'avorter. Ce jour là tout c'est effondré autour de moi, j'étais seule, personne à qui me confier. J'ai arrêté l'école et me suis renfermée sur moi même je ne mangeais plus, ne dormais pas vraiment, je passais mes journées à me dire que Finn avait gâché ma vie. Un matin quelqu'un à frapper à la porte…il était là devant moi tout heureux de me retrouver. Mon bidon de six mois n'est pas passé inaperçue, il c'est énervé en me disant que je n'étais qu'une pute qui lui avait fait un enfant dans le dos. Je me suis donc empressé de lui dire que c'était son enfant que je portais pour qu'il se calme. Il m'a alors demandé de faire mes valises et de le suivre à Cleveland où il avait monter une affaire de garage. Je n'ai rien dis et l'ai suivi, je ne sais pas si c'est le faite de devenir papa ou le fait de savoir que son enfant est issu d'un viol mais il c'est mit à boire de plus en plus, il était toujours saoul.

J' étais au plus grand soin avec lui, tu comprends bien que j'avais peur qu'il s'acharne à nouveau sur moi. Deux mois plus tard Elijah à vu le jour, je ne savais pas si j'allais aimer cet enfant mais au moment où la sage femme me l'a déposait dans les bras, j'ai su qu'il serait l'unique homme de ma vie et que j'allais tout faire pour qu'il soit heureux. Les jours ont passés et je me suis occupé de lui profitant de l'amour qu'il m'apportait au quotidien. J'ai finie par reprendre le travail en tant que serveuse dans un bar, j'avais des horaires aménagés pour pouvoir m'occuper de mon fils, car il ne fallait pas compter sur Finn, qui finissait par ne plus rentrer à la maison. J'ai fais la connaissance d'une fille, elle n'était pas toi, mais je pouvais retrouver en elle quelques traits que tu possédais, comme tes insultes en espagnol. On c'est rapproché, on a commencé à flirté, je ne ressentais pas de l'amour pour elle, j'étais juste mieux qu'avec Finn.

Un soir je l'ai invitée à la maison, et une fois le petit au lit , on à discuté de tout et de rien, puis on c'est embrassé, rien d'extraordinaire, mais Finn est rentré à ce moment là, et nous a surprises. L'alcool ne l'aidant pas il à commencer par me taper et à menacer Jess, il est ensuite monté comme une furie et à emporté mon enfant. j'ai tout fait pour le retenir mais du haut de ces 1,90 m je ne pouvais rien faire. Elijah avait peur il pleurait comme un fou… je n'ai rien pu faire tu comprends… Je…n'ai…pas pu…sauver mon fils. Une heure plus tard la police m'appelait pour me signaler un accident de la route. J'ai foncé à l'hôpital, Finn était là, il n'avait rien lui…les médecins sont arrivés et nous on annoncés qu' Elijah c'était éteint… j'ai tout perdu… mon fils n'avait que deux ans, la seule lumière de ma vie venait de s'éteindre. J'étais irrécupérable, j'ai porté plainte pour coup et blessure, enlèvement… de toute façon je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Finn à était jugé coupable, il à était arrêté et jeté en prison, mais Finn était un lâche, il c'est suicidé une semaine après.

_Je pleure à mon tour, mon dieu Rachel à vécue tellement d'atrocités, le viol, les coups, la perte de son enfant. Je me lève et la prends dans mes bras, serrant un maximum pour lui montrer que je suis là et que je ne la laisserais jamais_.

- Je suis là maintenant, je ne te quitterais plus, tu m'entends Rachel ?

- Je ne veux pas te perdre Santana, si j'ai eu un choc ce matin c'est parce que depuis trois ans je me suis jeté à corps perdu dans le travail pour oublier tout ça, et ce matin je t'ai vue, toi tu étais là devant moi dans ton tailleur, tout m'est revenu en pleine face… pardonne moi.

- c'est à moi de te demander pardon, si j'avais eu le courage au lycée de te dire que tu ne me laissais pas indifférente au lieu de vous faire croire à tous que je couchais avec Britanny, tu n'aurais jamais souffert à ce point.

- tu es en train de me dire que je te plaisais au lycée.

- il est tard, on a eu énormément d'émotions aujourd'hui, je te propose d'aller se coucher.

- tu dors avec moi…

- oui et même si tu ne veux pas de moi dans ton lit je suis prête à dormir par terre, mais je veux être près de toi.

- suis moi

_Nous n'avons même pas mangé, mais après tout ça la seule envie que j'ai c'est de la prendre dans mes bras et de m'endormir en sachant que demain elle sera toujours auprès de moi._

* * *

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous à apporté certaines réponses sur le changement de Rachel.**

**A très vite.**

**T**


	7. Confessions sur l'oreiller

**Coucou tout le monde, désolé pour le retard mais le weekend j'essaye de profiter de ma moitié quand elle est dispo. :)**

**Petit chapitre pour vous faire à l'idée de la naissance du couple.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Rachel part se chercher des grosses chaussettes pour dormir, et me dit que la nuit elle est souvent frileuse, moi j'en ai profité pour me glisser sous la couette. Sa chambre est assez grande et respire la plénitude. Un pan de mur vert avec des bambous blancs, un lit noir et blanc parallèle à se mur posé sur une moquette imitant à la perfection la sensation de l'herbe sous vos pieds. et une salle de bain derrière le mur sur lequel le lit est appuyé. Elle me rejoint moins d'une minute après coulissant la porte qui me fait face, l'emplacement du dressing je pense. Elle se glisse auprès de moi, et l'appel de son corps me revient comme une évidence. Je n'hésites pas une seconde à ouvrir mes bras pour qu'elle vienne se blottir contre moi. Sa tête sur ma poitrine, ses jambes entremêlés aux miennes, je la sens soupirer de bonheur. Nous restons plusieurs minutes lovées l'une contre l'autre sans rien dire profitant du moment que nous partageons. Je ne peux cependant m'empêcher de rompre ce moment à deux._

- Je n'ai jamais pensé que Finn soit ce genre d'homme, lui qui essayait tout le temps qu'on s'entende bien au Glee Club.

- Les gens ne montrent pas forcement qui ils sont réellement.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis Rachel, si j'avais su je ne l'aurais jamais laissé t'approcher.

- Il t'aurait fait du mal. J'en suis sûr…après tout j'ai toujours une photo de toi qui me suit partout.

- même aujourd'hui ?

- bien sur.

_Elle se détache de moi, et attrape quelque chose dans sa table de chevet. Elle se recale dans mes bras après m'avoir donné ce qu'il ressemblait à un mini album. Je l'ouvre et suis surprise de voir ce qu'il s'y trouve à l'intérieur. La première photo est celle de son fils qu'elle tient dans ces bras . Elle est heureuse et ça se voit, je n'ai jamais vu un sourire aussi sincère sur son visage. Je tourne la page et tombe sur une photo de moi en tenue de cherrios ._

- j'adore cette photo…

- je ne me rappelles pas de ce jour c'était quand ?

- En deuxième année, après que Finn m'est jetée parce que je ne voulais pas coucher, ça a été une semaine libératrice pour moi, alors il m'arrivait de venir entre midi et deux sur les gradins en espérant t'apercevoir. Ce jour là Quinn m'avait vue et elle m'avait demandé s'il était possible de vous prendre en photo à votre insu pour un cadeau, je n'ai jamais vraiment compris, bref j'avais récupérer cette photo avant de lui rendre l'appareil.

- …

- tu n'aimes pas ?

- j'ai pas l'habitude de me voir souriante sur les photos.

- et c'est ce qui la rend encore meilleure, tu as l'air si heureuse apaisée… c'est celle que j'ai dans mon portefeuille.

_Je continue de tourner les pages et tombe cette fois ci sur une photo du glee club, qui attire mon attention._

- je m'en souviens, on avait finis 12 ème parce que Finnabruti t'avais embrassé.

- désolé…

- ne t'excuses pas… je me demande encore comment on a rien pu remarquer, tu es si triste sur cette photo.

_Je continue et tombe sur LA photo, je ne m'en souvenais pas jusqu'a aujourd'hui._

- ça c'était…

- au dernier party de Puck, comment j'ai pu oublier ?…

- on avait tous bus c'est normal.

- Je parie que toi tu t'en es souvenu…mais comment as tu eu cette photo ?

- oui je m'en souviens, cette photo je l'ai reçu quand j'étais à New york avec un petit mot…

- qui te l'a envoyé?

- je ne sais pas … regarde derrière tu verras.

_Je sors la photo de la protection plastique et la retourne , pour constater ce qui est écrit. "J__**e le savais ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas RACHEL ! tu vas le payer et tu t'en souviendras jusqu'a ta mort**__"_

_Alors Rachel à était menacé, je regarde à nouveau la photo , il est vrai qu'à cette époque on faisait beaucoup de soirée qui se soldées toujours par le fameux jeux de la bouteille, c'est donc par pur hasard que sur cette photo Rachel et moi nous nous embrassons. A voir notre sourire dans le baiser, je me dis juste que nous prenons vachement de plaisir et que cela n'a pas du plaire à tout le monde._

- ça veut dire quoi cette merde, en plus je ne reconnais pas l'écriture, une chose est sûr c'est forcement un membre du Glee club.

- c'est du passé… n'en parlons plus.

- NON ! Rachel, c'est grave parce que si la personne sait aujourd'hui que toi et moi on est ensemble, elle pourrait te menacer à nouveau…

- Alors on est ensemble ?

- je… après la soirée que nous avons passé je pensais que…

_Elle se redresse sur son coude, caresse mon visage de sa douce main et me regarde dans les yeux._

- j'ai toujours rêvé d'entendre ces paroles de ta bouche.

_Elle m'embrasse et pose son front sur le mien, je resserre mon étreinte ne voulant pas briser ce moment._

- Rachel, il faut que je t'avoue…il y a quelque chose en toi qui m'as toujours attirée… mais à l'époque j'avais peur du quand dira t-on. Tu étais le bouc émissaire parfait de tout l'établissement, on faisait pas parties du même monde. J'ai étais lâche… Si au Glee club je n'arrêtais pas de te dire tout ces trucs c'est juste parce que j'étais jalouse que tu chantes pour tout le monde. Au fond de moi je rêvais que chaque paroles m'étaient destinés. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir eu assez de courage pour t'avouer ce que je ressentais, tu n' aurais peut être pas vécu autant de merde par ma faute.

- Santana je refuses que tu penses que tout ce que j'ai vécu de terrible dans ma vie soit de ta faute. Tu n'as jamais porté de coups sur moi…

- et je ne le ferais jamais, mais toutes ces putains de paroles que j'ai eu à ton égard…si j'avais su à quel point tu souffrais avec l'autre con, je te jures que…

- hey stop, le plus important aujourd'hui c'est que le destin nous ait réunis à nouveau.

- Je jures devant dieu Rachel que jamais plus je ne te laisserais tomber.

_C'est sur ces paroles que nous laissons libre court à Morphée pour nous emporter._

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant. A votre avis que va faire Santana pour cette histoire de photo, qui se cache derrière cette menace ? La suite au prochain chapitre.**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews sont pour moi comme l'essence est pour la voiture. :)**

**Bisous mes loulous.**

**T**


	8. Le courrier

**Coucou voici la suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Le réveil est doux, je sens une main me caresser le visage, allongée sur le ventre les mains en dessous de mon coussin, j'ouvre doucement mes yeux pour tomber sur le magnifique sourire de Rachel._

- hey..._me dit elle._  
- hey...  
- tu as bien dormi?  
- oui

_Elle s'approche de mon visage et dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'entraînant dans une étreinte chaude et réveil comme ça je pourrais m'y faire chaque jours de ma vie._

- tu viens, on va déjeuner.  
- mmm. J'ai envie de profiter encore un peu du lit... Pas toi?  
- bien sûr que si, mais il est 6h30 et je n'ai pas envie d'arriver en retard au travail.  
- oh, ils peuvent bien faire sans toi pendant une journée.  
- je ne pense pas que ce soit la solution, ils vont trouver louche que la directrice et la nouvelle chef soient absentes en même temps, après que James leur est annoncé à tous à travers un mail que nous nous connaissions.  
- quel connard ce mec, il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il ne me croise pas s'il veut pas goûter à Snixx...Mais je te rappelles que j'ai démissionné.  
- ha bon pourtant je n'ai jamais reçue de lettre de ta part.

_Je me redresse et m'assois pour faire face à ma petite brune._

- attends ça veut dire que j'ai toujours le poste !  
- Santana tu ne pensais réellement pas que j'allais accepter ta démission prise sur un coup de tête.  
- et comment tu comptes leur expliquer qu'on se connaissait avant... Je veux dire ils vont tous penser que j'ai eu le poste juste pour ça et pas pour mes compétences.  
- raison de plus pour que tu sortes ton joli petit cul de ce lit, et que tu leurs prouves à tous que Santana Léana Lopez est la meilleure.

_Je me rapproche d'elle, le sourire pendu aux oreilles et lui dis tout en rapprochant mes lèvres des siennes._

- mais je suis la meilleure, en douterais tu ?  
- non je n'en doutes pas une seconde...

_La fin de sa phrase se meurt au contact de nos lèvres, créant en moi une chaleur intense, il est hors de question que je sorte de ce lit sans avoir fait jouir ma petite amie de plaisir.  
N'ayant pas résister à mon charme, nous avons pris un léger retard, disons un gros retard et nous quittons la maison de Rachel environ 45 minutes plus tard, rapidement douchées et habillés. Je me pose au volant de ma voiture et fait ronronner le moteur de ma voiture de sport. Rachel m'indique le chemin et il nous faut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour arriver sur le parking. J'éteins le moteur et lance un regard à Rachel._

- on fait comment maintenant... Ils ont du remarquer que ta voiture n'avait pas bougée du parking.  
- si on me pose des questions je dirais simplement qu'elle ne voulait pas démarrer, que la batterie était certainement à plat .  
- ok...  
- Le parking commence à se peupler , je ne voudrais pas créer de rumeurs, tiens ton badge, je vais quitter ta voiture avant que quelqu'un ne me voit.. On se voit plus tard si tu as un problème je serais dans mon bureau.  
- ok..

_Elle sort de ma voiture en faisant attention à ce que personne ne se trouve dans le parking, les vitres teintés l'ont un peu aidées à passer inaperçue. J'attends deux petites minutes et sort à mon tour.  
Je m'engouffre en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire dans le bâtiment, lance un bonjour à la secrétaire qui me répond , j'en suis la première étonnée, mais je ne dis rien après tout l'autre abruti à prévenu toute la boîte que je connaissais Rachel.  
Je monte à mon étage et rejoins mon bureau où mon nom a était apposé sur la porte.  
Je m'installe derrière mon bureau et commence à travailler, je Check mes mails et me dirige ensuite dans mon service, l'objectif de la semaine est assez important avec le rendez vous de la dernière star en vogue, nous devons la faire signer à tout prix. La matinée est bien chargée, et je ne vois pas le temps passer. Je me rassois à mon bureau et décide de passer ma pause au calme. Je ferme un peu les yeux et sens tout à coup des lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Je l'encercle de mes bras et profite de ce baiser. Elle niche sa tête dans mon cou, et inspire profondément tout en s'asseyant sur mes genoux._

- tu m'as manqué...  
- toi aussi ma puce... Tu n'as pas peur qu'on se fasse surprendre ?  
- c'est l'heure du repas et j'ai fermé la porte à clé.  
- humm. Tu sais que ça me donne des idées.  
- moi aussi mais pas au bureau. Je veux juste profiter de tes bras.  
- tu sais que je ne vais pas partir.  
- je sais mais tu as mis tellement de temps à me voir que j'ai peur de me réveiller.  
- Rachel , je suis là maintenant...

_Elle plonge son regard dans le mien, et me caresse le visage tendrement._

- Santana, tu es sûr que je ne suis pas dans un rêve, je t'ai revu hier et je ne peux déjà plus me passer de toi.  
- c'est vrai qu'on c'est rapproché très très rapidement...  
- tu as peur ? Je veux dire on se retrouve après tant d'années sans aucunes nouvelles l'une de l'autre sans savoir ce que nous avons fait.  
- je pense que tu m'as dis suffisamment de chose pour que je sache que ma place est près de toi. Après si tu veux savoir ce que moi j'ai fais pendant ces cinq ans c'est pas compliqué, j'ai eu une bourse pour intégrer les cherrios de Louisville où j'ai décroché un diplôme de commerce . J'ai ensuite fait mon stage de master à la globale corporation. Et me voici.  
- oui mais ta vie ne se résume pas à ton cv, je veux dire, niveau...privé..  
- après la " **_séparation_** " avec Britanny, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de relation, juste des filles pour passer le moment. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce que je ressens avec toi, tu n'as rien à craindre. Ok ?  
- je sais..  
- Rachel je voudrais revenir sur cette photo..  
- non s'il te plaît... C'est du passé..  
- mais j'ai peur, s'il t'arrive quelque chose je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.  
- il m'arrivera rien. Aller mademoiselle Lopez au travail.  
- bien chef..

_Elle arrive à la porte et déverrouille celle ci en me jetant un dernier regard._

- Santana, je te propose de venir t'installer à la maison.  
- c'est une demande officielle?  
- prend le comme tu veux, mais tu as bien vu que mon lit était trop grand pour moi.  
- je vais y réfléchir.

_Elle quitte mon bureau et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la reluquer , comment j'ai pu passer autant de temps loin d'elle. En une soirée elle à réussi à combler un manque qui avait prit possession de moi durant cinq longues années. Mais cette histoire de photo me turlupine et je décide contre son avis de mener ma propre enquête._

_Le soir est déjà là, et je me retrouve devant sa porte d'entrée, sac en main. Je sonne et attend patiemment qu'elle vienne m'ouvrir. Qu'elle n'est pas ma surprise, à l'ouverture de la porte, Rachel est là devant moi un verre à la main, vêtue d'un ensemble poétique qui épouse parfaitement les courbes de son corps. La nuisette légère est terriblement sexy. Sa poitrine c'est parée de dentelle à peine ouverte sur ses seins, tétons bien dressé de romantisme délicate avec ces petits noeuds et rubans de couleur contrastée. Micro-résille et voile sur le buste très joliment aéré, laissant libre court à son string qui ne cache pas vraiment grand chose, mon dieu qu'elle pure déesse. La seule envie que j'ai à cet instant c'est de poser mes mains sur chaque partie de son corps, voulant la découvrir à nouveau, la faire frémir sous mes doigts._

- Bonsoir..._me dit elle d'une voix suave._  
- Whaouh Rach´, tu es ... J'en perd mes mots.  
- ça te plaît ?  
- mon dieu que oui.

_Elle me fait un clin d'œil aguicheur et je pénètre dans la demeure, jetant mon sac au sol et claquant la porte, je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et m'empresse de faire parcourir mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce soir encore nous allons passer une soirée et une nuit à nous retrouver et à apprendre à se connaître dans les moindres détails._

_Endormie dans mes bras, je suis heureuse, sa respiration calme m'apaise , non pas que je sois énervée, mais je suis un peu stressée. Demain je reçois la chanteuse la plus en vogue du moment, je ne dois pas faire capoter le contrat._

_Les jours et les mois passent et Rachel et moi sommes de plus en plus proches, bien sur les rumeurs au sein de l'entreprise vont bon train. On ne s'en formalise pas, mais on n'affirme pas non plus. James étant devenue un peu trop indiscret , Rachel l'a licencié, je dois dire que ça fait du bien de ne plus l'avoir dans nos pattes. Une vraie sangsue, à chaque fois, il se débrouillait pour être dans l'ascenseur en même temps que nous où pour être présent lors de nos rendez vous extérieur. A chaque fois que Rachel venait dans mon bureau, il m'appelait pour x raison. Je crois que la patience de Rachel à atteint ces limites puisqu'elle à mît dehors. Bon maintenant , c'est un peu galère car elle doit tout gérer toute seule, mais je l'aide le soir venu, histoire que le travail ne soit pas pesant à la maison.  
Aujourd'hui on est mercredi et c'est le premier jour d'enregistrement de la star que j'ai fait signer, il y a quelques mois. Je me trouve dans le studio d'enregistrement au côtés de Mark, l'ingénieur du son, tout se passe bien quand un coursier vient toquer à la porte du studio._

- bonjour, j'ai une enveloppe au nom de Santana Lopez.  
- oui c'est moi.

_J'attrape la dite enveloppe et signe le papier. Je me rassoie et ouvre celle ci. Ce que je vois me choque je fais signe à Mark que je dois y aller et me dirige en courant dans le bureau de Rachel. Je ne prend pas le temps de frapper au risque de la déranger en plein rendez vous mais je ne peux pas attendre. Elle est au téléphone, je lui jète la photo sur le bureau._

- ... Oui je comprend, excusez moi je vous rappelle une urgence.  
- Santana c'est quoi ça?  
- je viens de la recevoir par coursier, putain Rachel la personne d'y a cinq ans elle est au courant pour nous.  
- on ne fait rien de mal on est juste installée au restaurant..  
- Rachel on se tient la main, sérieux on aurait dû être plus prudente.  
- hey, t'inquiètes pas on risque rien.  
- retournes la photo.

" **Elijah te manques ? Profite de Santana, bientôt elle ne sera plus**."

- mon dieu !  
- Rachel qui était au courant de la naissance d'Elijah ?  
- je...je sais pas..

_Je la prend dans mes bras et la console, mais maintenant on doit passer à l'action. Il est hors de question qu'elle souffre à nouveau. Je n'ai pas peur pour moi, mais la personne qui a écrit ce mot est la même d'il y a cinq ans c'est sûr._

* * *

**A bientôt pour la suite.**

**T. **


	9. Quinn

**Voici la suite ça se précise.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Une fois Rachel consolée, je suis repartie travailler, je ne lui est pas encore parler de mon idée, mais une chose est sûr, j'ai besoin d'aide et la seule personne en qui j'ai réellement confiance est Quinn, je lui envoie un message lui donnant rendez vous chez nous pour demain soir. Elle ne sait pas que Rachel et moi formions un couple mais je ne pense pas qu'elle nous juge. Je suis sûr qu'elle pourra nous aider après tout elle est photographe et peut être qu'elle trouvera qui a prit les différentes photos._

_Il est 20 h quand je rentre à la maison, Rachel est en train de cuisiner, je m'approche d'elle est l'étreint aussi fort que je le peux , nichant ma tête dans son cou et la parsemant de baiser._

- l'enregistrement c'est bien passé ?  
- oui, elle est super la petite jeune.  
- super tu dis ? Hum..  
- hey serais tu jalouse ?

_Je la retourne pour que nous soyons face à face._

- un peu...il faut dire que tu es magnifique et j'ai un peu peur que tu ailles voir ailleurs.  
- j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut à la maison, ce n'est pas une petite jeunette qui va me faire tourner la tête.  
- j'espère bien.  
- rien à craindre de ce côté là.

_Je l'embrasse chastement, elle décide que le baiser sera différent en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure. J'entrouvre la bouche et la laisse glisser sa langue, contre la mienne. Le baiser est chaud et intense, mais j'ai besoin de lui parler , je me détache doucement de ma brune._

- Rach´ il faut que je te parles...  
- j'aime pas ce début de phrase.  
- j'ai contacté Quinn pour qu'elle nous aide à remonter la piste de la personne qui t'a envoyé les photos.  
- t'as fais quoi, non mais t'es pas sérieuse !

_Elle part comme une furie en direction du salon et commence à se servir un verre. J'arrive à temps et le lui retire des mains avant que celui ci n'atteigne sa bouche._

- arrête de boire chérie je t'en prie.  
- pourquoi tu as fais ça?  
- parce que j'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose... Quinn pourra nous aider j'en suis persuadé, laisse lui une chance.  
- elle va pas supporter de savoir que toi et moi.. Elle ne m'a jamais aimé.  
- ne t'inquiètes pas ok.  
- ok..ok.

_Le lendemain arrive plus vite que prévu, et Quinn sera chez nous dans moins d'une heure. Rachel à était une vraie pile toute la journée d'une humeur un peu massacrante . Elle vient de s'enfermer dans son bureau je sais que je vais avoir du mal à l'en faire sortir._

_La sonnette retentit, et je me dirige vers la porte pour ouvrir à ma meilleure amie._

- hey Q.  
- Sanny je suis si heureuse de te voir. Dis moi ça paye bien Bermusical.  
- ouai mais c'est pas tout à fait chez moi ici.  
- ha..  
- rentres je vais t'expliquer.

_Nous nous installons dans le salon, et je peux voir que les yeux de Quinn se baladent partout à la recherche sûrement d'une piste pour connaître le propriétaire des lieux._

- alors c'est chez qui ici, si ce n'est pas chez toi.  
- en fait si je t'ai fais venir ici, c'est pour une bonne raison...  
- c'est chez moi.

_Et voilà Rachel vient de faire son apparition, les yeux humides et la voix frêle. Je regarde Quinn pour connaître sa réaction, les yeux écarquillés , la bouche grande ouverte._

- Berry !  
- bonsoir Quinn.  
- Sanny c'est quoi ce bordel ! Qu'est ce que tu fous chez Berry ?  
- San je te l'avais bien dis qu'elle ne comprendrais pas.  
- whowho... Je ne resterais pas une minute de plus.  
- Quinn s'il te plaît assied toi, je vais t'expliquer. T'es ma meilleure amie , s'il te plaît.

_Elle se rassoit, Rachel vient contre moi, mais ne fait aucun geste qui pourrait trahir notre relation.  
Je prends la parole._

- Quinn si j'ai fais appel à toi, c'est parce que j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu ne trahirais jamais ma confiance. Voilà, Rachel est en danger, une personne lui en veut depuis le lycée, et cette personne fait partie du Glee club. Ça faisait cinq ans qu'elle n'avait pas était menacé, jusqu'à hier..  
- San dis lui la vérité , dis lui que c'est toi qui est en danger dis lui pourquoi, je t'en pris.

_Ses deux mains sur sa bouche , elle essaye d'étouffer ses sanglots. La voir comme ça me tue, et je ne peux m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras. Laissant court à mes paroles._

- chut...bébé calme toi.

_Je regarde Quinn qui comprends enfin notre détresse, elle me sourit, je relâche un peu Rachel après l'avoir embrassé sur le crâne._

- Q ?  
- ok..ok je vais vous aider, mais je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir faire grand chose.  
- ...merci..Quinn .. J'ai tellement peur qui arrive quelque chose à San.  
- t'inquiètes il ne lui arrivera rien. Et si on se mettait on travail.  
- je vais faire du café. _Dit Rachel en se levant ._  
- alors raconte moi.  
- tu te souviens de cette photo ?  
- pas vraiment, je ne me souvenais pas que toi et Rachel vous vous étiez déjà embrassés par le passé.  
- c'était à la dernière party de Puck, regarde je porte mon ensemble que j'ai acheté un peu avant la fin de l'année. Retournes la photo.  
- ok je vois, donc la personne qui à écrit ça se doutait que Rachel était lesbienne.  
- ouai, et ça c'est la photo que j'ai reçu hier.  
- ok vous êtes au restaurant, rien de très important.  
- lis le mot qui l'accompagne.  
- qui c'est Elijah ?  
- mon fils , c'était mon fils.

_Rachel et sa manie d'arriver au bon moment. Elle se rassoit près de moi après avoir déposé le plateau avec trois tasses fumantes et des petits gâteaux. Elle voit bien que Quinn se pose des questions et elle lui répond naturellement._

- j'ai eu un enfant Elijah, qui est mort il y a de ça trois ans, dans un accident de voiture, il avait deux ans.  
- je..désolé Rachel, je sais ce que c'est la perte d'un enfant bien que ma fille soit toujours en vie.  
- elle a était violé par Finn, sûrement après que cette photo est était prise, il était violent avec elle, et c'est à cause de lui que son fils est mort .  
- Rachel si j'avais su..  
- c'est bon..  
- dans ce cas là il s'agit de Finn qui ne supporte pas que vous soyez ensemble.  
- ouais Q mais le problème c'est que Finn est mort donc ça l'écarte des suspects.  
- je ne savais pas.. On va travailler sur la première photo. Rachel il me faut plusieurs bac, je vais réaliser un agrandissement.

_Il faut environ une heure à Quinn pour avoir plusieurs clichés de la photo où nous nous embrassons. Nous poussons la table du salon et commençons notre enquête._

- Rachel tu as la liste des membres du Glee club de l'époque ?  
- oui.  
- alors allons y, bon tout d'abord tu rayes Santana et toi, ensuite tu peux rayer Finn puisqu'il est mort. Sur la droite de San on peut me voir, donc ça m'élimine, on voit aussi Mike et Tina. À ta gauche Rachel je ne vois qu'un pull vert, je ne vois pas la tête. On à la moitié du cercle que l'on formés déjà il nous manque Puck, Kurt, Mercedes, Artie , Brittany , et Sam. Pff qu'elle merde.  
- Quinn, je ne suis pas une spécialiste de la photo mais là en haut à droite on voit un miroir, tu crois qu'on pourrait voir certaines personnes qu'il manque?  
- bien vu, je vais agrandir ce coin, je reviens.

_Nous sommes toutes les deux dans le salon, Rachel vient se blottir contre moi._

- tu crois que Quinn me déteste toujours ?  
- je ne pense pas qu'elle te déteste, tu sais vous devriez parler toute les deux, histoire d'apprendre à vous connaître.  
- Santana?  
- oui ma puce.  
- ne me quittes pas..  
- je ne comptes pas le faire.  
- Rachel t'as eu une pure idée. Voilà l'agrandissement du miroir, il n'y a que deux personnes qu'on ne peut pas identifier. Là il y a Mercedes, Artie et Britt´, on peut voir que Puck se tient juste derrière toi Rachel c'était lui le pull vert donc tu rayes !  
- il nous reste Sam et Kurt ! _Lance ma brune_.  
- oui et sur les deux lequel à du être au courant de ta grossesse?  
- mon dieu Kurt, tu crois ?  
- Ben si on compte qu'il était le frère par alliance de Finn, je me dis pourquoi pas.  
- Q t'es géniale, j'ai une idée.  
- heu Sanny je doutes que tes idées aient leur place dans ces moments là.  
- putain Q j'ai grandi et aujourd'hui j'ai beaucoup à perdre.  
- on t'écoute chérie.  
- on va organiser une réunion avec tout les new direction.  
- heu.. T'es vraiment sûr de toi , je crois que Quinn à raison ton idée est un peu..  
- au moins vous êtes d'accord sur une chose. Demain je contacte tout le monde et organise nos retrouvailles pour disons ce weekend ou le weekend prochain. Q tu n'as rien de prévu ?  
- des séances photos mais je vais les repousser.  
- très bien, Rach´ tu vas me mettre à dispo un appart de la société, pour éviter que Kurt connaisse ton adresse.  
- il y a celui qui t'étais destiné, qui est libre vu que tu es ici.  
- nickel. Alors vous me suivez?  
- je pense qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix. Je vais vous laisser on se voit demain?  
- non Quinn reste ici, il y a plusieurs chambres de libres.  
- je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.  
- tu ne t'imposes pas..  
- écoutes Rachel..je voulais m'excuser pour le lycée. J'étais conne à cette époque...  
- stop, je t'ai pardonné il y a bien longtemps , c'est du passé.  
- on peut repartir de zéro alors.  
- bien sur mais il va falloir que tu t'habitues à me voir avec San.  
- c'est bon, pas de problème , ça m'a un peu surprise au début, mais je vais t'avouer que je n'avais jamais vu Sanny aussi heureuse.  
- merci..

_Je remercie Quinn dans une étreinte, elle sait très bien que cela signifie que je la remercie pour accepter mon couple mais aussi pour l'aide qu'elle nous apporte.  
Nous nous installons cette fois ci sur les canapés et discutons jusque tard dans la nuit._

* * *

**Ça vous plaît toujours ?**

**lachez vos Reviews.**

**T. **


	10. La soirée

**Voilà le dernier chapitre. Un grand merci a vous tous qui égayez mes journées avec vos Reviews. **

**On se revoit très vite. Bonne lecture. ;)**

* * *

_Aujourd'hui avec Rachel nous avons pris notre journée, pour organiser les retrouvailles avec les News direction. Quinn est restée avec nous et je dois dire que je suis heureuse qu'elle s'entende aussi bien avec Rachel, comme quoi il faut passer outre nos aprioris. J'ai réussi à contacter tout le monde et moins d'une heure plus tard la seule personne qui ne pouvait être présente pour ce weekend est Mercedes qui m'a annoncé que dans son état elle ne pouvait pas prendre l'avion, comprenant la nuance je l'ai félicitée. Demain nous ne serons que dix. La matinée vient de s'achever et nous avons décidés de faire une pause pour déjeuner._

- ça vous tente un indien, j'adore leur boulettes.  
- mais Rachel tu n'es pas végétarienne.  
- durant ma grossesse j'ai étais obligée de remanger de la viande on va dire que j'en mange de temps en temps.  
- ok

_Nous voilà donc parties toutes les trois en direction de l'indien. Dans la voiture Quinn en profite pour nous dire qu'il vaudrait mieux que Rachel et moi ne parlons pas de notre relation histoire de voir où cela va mener. En gros elle nous explique qu'on devrait avoir un comportement vraiment différent. Je vais donc devoir faire ressortir la Santana d'il y a cinq ans._

- si je comprends bien, je ne dois pas faire les yeux doux à Rachel, ou l'approcher de trop près.  
- tout à fait.  
- donc Rachel demain tu seras Berry.  
- pas de problème Lopez !

_Nous partons d'un fou rire et je commence à prendre mes distances dans la rue, il faut vraiment que nous fassions attention, Kurt sait déjà que je bosse avec Rachel.  
Le repas se passe à merveille et nous oublions un peu le pourquoi de la nature de la réunion. Finalement le seul mot d'ordre entre nous c'est de ne pas boire pour garder les idées claires et de faire comme si nous étions encore au lycée._

_L'après midi est placée sous le signe de la détente, il fait beau et nous profitons de la piscine. Rachel est souriante, heureuse, ce sont les derniers moments que nous allons partager avant demain.  
Quand la question du taf arrive, Rachel n'hésite pas une seconde à proposer un contrat de plusieurs millions à Quinn pour qu'elle devienne la photographe officielle de la maison de disque._

- t'es sérieuse ?  
- oui, le seul truc, c'est que tu devras avoir un pied à terre à Cleveland et que tu sois dispo dès que nous avons besoin de toi. Il y a environ 500 clients pour le moment et autant qui souhaite goûter à la célébrité chaque jours.  
- Rachel je veux la vérité, ton groupe il pèse combien à l'heure actuelle.  
- Hmm, je dirais environ 175 millions de dollars, pour le moment en sachant que ce sont les chiffres de l'année dernière, je crois qu'avec l'arrivée de San nous avons augmenté de 30% nos chiffres.  
- je signe où ? Dit elle en rigolant.  
- tu passeras lundi au bureau, je demanderais à Simone de prendre contact avec nos avocats pour t'établir un bon contrat.  
- j'arrive pas à y croire je vais signer avec Bermusical, si un jour on m'avait dit ça, je pense que je ne l'aurais jamais cru.  
- tu sais chérie , j'ai réfléchie vu que tu as abandonné la musique pourquoi tu ne ferais pas un album après tout la maison de disque t'appartient, Quinn pourrait te prendre en photo pour la promo et moi je me chargerais de te représenter.  
- je sais pas ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas chanté.  
- je suis sur que ta voix est toujours là. Et puis je suis tombée l'autre jour sur un cahier avec pleins de chanson, à mon avis tu devrais t'y remettre.  
- oh... Elles sont si tristes, c'était juste après la mort d'Eli, je n'avais le cœur à rien et c'est vrai que j'ai écris plusieurs titres. Mais je ne me sens pas capable de les faire écouter à tout le monde.  
- je pense que tu devrais y réfléchir ma puce.  
- aller assez d'émotions, je commande italien et on se fait soirée DVD ça vous tente?  
- ouai, tu t'en occupes Q nous on va prendre une douche.

_Un clin d'œil à ma meilleure amie et celle ci part d'un fou rire._

- ouai disons que je commande pour dans une heure.  
- disons que tu me connais bien..

_La douche avec Rachel que dire ... ce moment est toujours délicieux. L'eau qui ruisselle sur ses épaules , les gouttes qui se meurt sur sa poitrine, et mes mains qui se baladent à souhait sur son corps que je connais même les yeux fermés. Ma langue part en direction de son cou, elle glisse parfaitement jusqu'à l'orée de sa poitrine, ses mamelons à tour de rôle dans ma bouche s'extasient de mon savoir faire. Rachel commence à gémir de plus belle, je crois que c'est sa meilleure composition. Mais Rachel me connaît aussi parfaitement, cela fait plusieurs mois que nous nous pratiquons mutuellement, et je dois avouer que ces mains expertes ne me laisse pas indifférente. Elle joue avec mes seins alors que je fais de même avec les siens, ces mains parcourent mon ventre musclé, je fais de même. Nos gestes sont précis et synchrone ce qui nous permet d'être fauchées par l'orgasme en même temps. Mon dieu que j'aime cette femme. Sa tête contre ma poitrine , ces bras dans mon dos._

- San... Je t'aime.  
- moi aussi ma puce.  
- je penses qu'on devrait se dépêcher, Quinn nous attend.  
- ouai.

_Quand nous rejoignons le salon, Quinn rigole et nous le fait savoir._

- pile poil une heure, l'italien vient d'arriver.  
- .

_Nous nous installons et mangeons devant un film. La soirée se passe tranquille, Rachel s'endort dans mes bras._

- Q , je vais la mettre au lit.  
- je vais me coucher aussi à demain San.  
- ouai bonne nuit.

_Jour J, Rachel c'est levée du mauvais pied, un problème au boulot, il est même pas 7 h, et ça fait dix bonnes minutes qu'elle tourne en rond dans la chambre._

- Rachel calme toi !  
- comment tu veux que je me calme, j'ai manqué un jour de travail et c'est la panique totale.  
- qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
- Gutierrez c'est chier sur le planning des enregistrements, deux clients menacent de rompre leur contrat . Putain mais où j'ai mis mon Sweet.  
- recouches toi, Gutierrez est dans mon service c'est à moi de m'en occuper.  
- je vais pas réussir à me rendormir.  
- alors occupés toi de la soirée de ce soir, je serais de retour pour midi.  
- merci San.  
- t'inquiètes ma puce, à tout à l'heure.

_Rattraper les conneries des autres n'est jamais facile,mais j'ai du user de mon charme pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Je dois cependant prévenir Rachel de la perte que nous avons subit. Je rentre à la maison les filles sont sur la terrasse. J'embrasse Rachel et fais la bise à Q._

- alors ?  
- pour faire court j'ai prévenu Gutierrez qu'il aurait un blâme pour manquement au respect des contrats, je lui est dit qu'il serait convoqué lundi dans la matinée dans ton bureau. J'ai réussi à rattraper le coup avec le groupe de rock et le gagnant de X factor, mais ils ont perdu une journée entière d'enregistrement, je leur est donc offert la journée de remplacement.  
- pff.. On a perdu combien avec ces conneries?  
- environ 20 milles.  
- ok.  
- aller les filles on ne parle plus boulot. Il faut préparer un scénario pour ce soir, parce que San tu vas devoir redevenir une vraie Bitch.  
- tu te rends compte qu'avec ces conneries Rachel va me faire ceinture.  
- tout dépends de comment tu me parles .  
- mais tu sais que tout ce que je dirais de méchant ce soir ne reflètera en rien ce que je pense.  
- mais oui.

_Et voilà comment nous arrivons à 19 h, je suis pour le moment seule dans mon appartement de fonction, tout est en place et la sonnette se met à chanter. Je souffle un bon coup pour accueillir les premiers arrivants. Deux heures que nous sommes tous réunis, j'essaye de garder Rachel en visu mais c'est assez difficile avec un Puck qui ne cesse de tourner autour de ma petite amie. Quinn doit sentir ma frustration puisqu'elle se rapproche de moi._

- hey ça va ?  
- je sais pas si je vais tenir longtemps à voir Puck draguer ouvertement ma copine.  
- tu dois jouer le jeu.  
- je sais.  
- et on avait dit qu'on ne buvait pas.  
- c'est du jus de pomme ne t'inquiètes pas, mais Puck a servi plusieurs fois Rachel et je ne l'ai pas vu refuser.  
- on va garder un œil sur elle.

_Tout le monde discute de tout et de rien, de ce qu'ils ont fait pendant cinq ans, les études suivis, le boulot. Jusqu'à la question fatidique lancé bien évidement par Kurt._

- alors Rachel, toi qui nous bassinais à longueur de journée sur ta carrière à Broadway, qu'est- ce que tu deviens parce que ôtes moi d'un doute mais on n'entend pas parler de toi ?

_Plus personne ne parle, je peux voir que Rachel à bu à la lueur de ces yeux, j'espère juste qu'elle va rester dans le scénario._

- J'étais jeune et je pensais y arriver, mais il y a eu meilleur que moi.  
- bien évidement, moi j'ai pu percer à Broadway , je savais que j'avais plus de talent que toi.

_Porcelaine commence à me chauffer à parler de la sorte à Rachel, mais Quinn est toujours près de moi pour me calmer._

- c'est la vie que veux tu ? En tout cas je suis heureuse pour toi.  
- et tu fais quoi maintenant ?  
- je travaille dans une boîte de Cleveland.  
- et où, excuse moi d'être curieux mais ça m'intéresse, enfin je pense que ça intéresse tout le monde.  
- je travaille à Bermusical..  
- attends t'es sérieuse là !

_Il à l'air surprit ou sinon c'est un bon comédien._

- oui je suis une simple secrétaire.  
- en même temps je ne pense pas que tu puisses faire autre chose dans genre la plus grande maison de disque du pays.  
- mais ça me convient très bien.  
- on aura peut être l'occasion de se croiser j'ai fais ma demande pour enregistrer mon album.

_Je manque de m'étouffer à sa dernière phrase. Je n'ai pas remarqué son nom sur la liste de la semaine. Je veux donc m'en assurer._

- et t'as rendez vous quand porcelaine ?  
- mardi.  
- et avec qui ?  
- je ne pense pas que cela te concerne.  
- oh ça va lady Hummel ne fait pas ta prude et lâche nous des infos.  
- j'ai rendez vous avec la chef du service commercial, pour négocier le contrat.  
- ha ouai, et tu as son nom ?  
- t'es bien curieuse ?  
- je me renseigne je ne vois pas où est le mal.  
- elle s'appelle Jessica Lundh.  
- connais pas.  
- et comment tu la connaîtrais.  
- disons que j'ai des relations.  
- tu veux tout savoir sur les autres mais toi tu fais quoi ? toujours à trémousser ton cul de latine sur les terrains de football en espérant coucher avec toute l'équipe de cherrios.  
- marrant. Non j'ai fais quelques études, qui m'ont permit d'avoir un bon poste dans une grande boîte de Cleveland.  
- ça explique tout.  
- et ça explique quoi ?  
- rien.. Alors tu fais quoi ?  
- en fait gros scoop, je travail dans la même boîte que le Hobbit, c'est pour ça que je ne connais pas ta Jessica machin chose.  
- tu aurais dû faire des études plus poussés peut être que tu saurais qui c'est, je suis sur que tu n'as pas les accréditations suffisantes pour connaître les personnes haut placés. En fait tu es comme Berry, en bas de l'échelle.

_Il me cherche et il va me trouver ce petit con, je sais que je ne devrais pas mais je vais lâcher une petite bombe._

- désolé de te décevoir Hummel, mais j'ai un master en commerce et figure toi que je pense que tu es un menteur, parce que la chef du service que tu cites c'est moi, et je n'ai pas vu sur mon planning un quelconque rendez vous avec toi.

_Et voilà je lui est cloué le bec. Le malaise commence à s'installer et Puck en joyeux luron relance l'ambiance en sortant une connerie que lui seul comprend. Les tensions sont apaisés au bout de quelques minutes, nous discutons de tout et de rien jusqu'au moment ou la mort de Finn fait surface. La musique se baisse et tout le monde y va de son commentaire, seule Rachel et moi ne disons rien. Je peux voir que ça la rend triste car les autres lancent des éloges en disant qu'il serait mort fauché par un chauffard, que c'était le mec le plus gentil du monde._

_Rachel s'excuse et je la vois s'éclipser à l'extérieur. Je ne bouge pas bien que mon cœur l'ai suivi dehors.  
Les heures s'écoulent et tout le monde est plus ou moins joyeux, Puck lance alors le fameux jeux de la bouteille, tout le monde s'installe autour de la dite bouteille . Une fois installés Mike nous fait remarquer qu'il manque Rachel et Kurt, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour._

- putain Q , je l'ai perdue du regard même pas deux minutes. Elle était sur le canapé il y a deux minutes !  
- calme toi .. On va la retrouver.  
- qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
- rien commencez à jouer on arrive

_Quinn et moi quittons la pièce en courant sous les regards curieux de nos anciens camarades , qui je pense ne vont pas résister à nous suivre. On arrive dans le jardin et ce que je vois me fait monter le sang . Mon cœur commence à battre la chamade, on se rapproche doucement, pour ne pas que ça dérape, il faut dire que Kurt tient en joue ma petite brune avec un revolver. On n'entend pas très bien, mais je fais signe à Q de contacter les flics. Je me rapproche et essaye d'écouter ce qu'il lui dit. Je vois ma brune vraiment en détresse et en pleure. Je m'accroupis derrière les chaises._

- Kurt je t'en prie ne fais pas ça !  
- mais tu le mérites, c'est à cause de toi qu'il c'est suicidé.  
- c'était un monstre et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.  
- alors pourquoi avoir fait un enfant avec lui.  
- je ne l'ai pas décidé... Il m'a violé et tu le sais !  
- tu mens ! Arrêté de mentir Rachel, tu ne l'as jamais aimé.

_Puck et la troupe se tiennent derrière moi choqués parce qu'ils entendent, ils ne savent pas quoi en penser. Ça en est trop pour moi je me lève et deviens visible à l'œil de Kurt._

- Kurt pose cette arme.  
- il a fallu que tu reviennes dans sa vie.  
- c'est le destin, si je suis revenue dans sa vie, arrête de vouloir lui faire payer quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas fait.  
- Lopez dégage ce n'est pas tes affaires ! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.  
- je n'irais nul part Hummel . Bien que personne ne soit au courant, je sais que c'est toi qui lui a envoyé une photo il y a cinq ans la menaçant. Je sais aussi que tu étais au courant de la naissance d'Elijah, je suis sûre que Finn t'a demandé des conseils. Il l'a violé, il l'a battu, il l'a mise enceinte, et il est revenu comme une fleur. Tu le savais, tu savais très bien pourquoi Rachel a arrêté ses études à la Nyada, ne me dis pas le contraire. Je veux savoir ce que tu lui reproches aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu la photo où nous sommes au resto, tu nous a vu et tu as su que je bossé avec elle, mais tu ne savais pas ce que je faisais là bas. Pourquoi tu ne la laisses pas tranquille, tu ne crois pas qu'elle a vécu assez de merde pour sa vie entière ?  
- elle ne mérite pas d'être heureuse, parce qu'à cause d'elle je ne le serais jamais.  
- je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir. Elle ne fait rien de mal.  
- **SI** ! Elle couche avec toi, tu lui as redonné le sourire , tu lui as redonné l'envie de vivre.

_Je me suis déplacé pour me tenir juste devant Rachel , il à l'air très instable et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit blessée. Je sens ses mains retenir mon Sweet, je l'entends pleurer à chaudes larmes._

- ok on sort ensemble depuis plusieurs mois, on s'aime, tu veux faire quoi, l'empêcher d'être avec moi. Tu sais pertinemment que je ne la laisserais pas alors laisses tomber.  
- elle ne l'a jamais aimé.. Comme moi...  
- je sais c'est ma faute, c'est à cause de moi qu'elle est sortie avec Finn alors si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un c'est sur moi que tu dois t'acharner pas sur elle.  
- personne ne l'a remarqué, mais moi je l'ai bien vu quand vous vous êtes embrassés, on n'embrasse pas comme ça une personne qu'on déteste, elle aurait dû le quitter, je me serais occuper de lui.  
- Finn n'était pas gay, tu n'aurais eu aucune chance, alors tu vas baisser ton arme avant de blesser quelqu'un..

_Puck c'est rapproché silencieusement derrière Kurt et viens de se jeter sur lui, un coup de feu à retentit mais celui ci à ricoché sur le sol. J'ai enfin pu prendre ma copine dans mes bras, la serrant de toutes mes forces._

- San j'ai eu si peur.  
- c'est fini, je suis la mon cœur.

_Nous scellons enfin nos lèvres alors que la police vient d'arriver sur les lieux. Nous devons faire nos dépositions et un peu plus d'une heure plus tard le calme est revenue à la maison. Nous sommes installés dans le salon, et écoutons Rachel leur raconter la vérité, celle qui est si dur à dire. Ils sont tous éberlués par la teneur de ses dires, on peut même voir Tina en pleure, ne se doutant pas une seconde de l'enfer qu'à vécu Rachel. C'est enfin à moi de prendre la parole. Je peux voir que Rach´ ne peux plus dire quoi que ce soit. Je prend sa main dans la mienne et continue._

- c'est super dur à croire, mais je peux vous jurer que tout est vrai. Et pour tout vous dire si Rachel n'a pas percée dans la musique avec sa voix elle l'a quand même fait avec son talent. Bermusical que vous connaissez tous est en fait l'entreprise de Rachel, elle n'est pas en bas de l'échelle comme l'a laissé pensé Kurt, en fait c'est elle qui dirige et pour faire simple, elle est ma petite amie dans la vie et mon patron au boulot.

_Tout le monde rigole et nous terminons la soirée dans la bonne humeur. Nous nous sommes promis de tous se revoir bientôt, en même temps nous devrons fêter un super événement mais ça c'est une autre histoire._

_Si aujourd'hui on me propose un nouveau poste dans une nouvelle ville, ma réponse sera toujours non, car aujourd'hui j'ai trouvée tout ce que j'ai toujours cherché, l'amour, le bonheur, et un taf où je côtoie des célébrités en longueur de journée. Je ne pense pas être plus heureuse que maintenant, quoi que la question pourra se reposer d'ici quelques mois avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau venu au sein de notre famille._

~ THE END ~

* * *

**Merci à vous tous.**

**A très vite.**

**T. **


End file.
